Les Aventures De Nabi
by Nabi Cresci
Summary: Nabi a rookie Hardstyle DJ, has the most exciting rave of his life As well as his first That he hosts in his own backyard back on Earth. He felt an odd tugging at his soul but ignores it throughout the day. Yes it is a Human In Equestria Fic... haters gonna hate. Finished, though may come back to add some more or change a few things.
1. The pounding

Les Aventures De Nabi  
The Adventures of Nabi  
« Why is everything so complicated? »  
**All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff**

**_0500 (5am)  
Gainesville, Virginia_**

Nabi awoke at 0500. It was going to be a typical day at school, except for the fact there was a little rave he put together for tonight in his backyard. Some of his friends would be there, and it would be his first time doing something this big.

He got out of bed and drifted towards the bathroom. He turned the knob on the shower to the hottest setting it could possibly go, hopefully it would solve the killer pounding in his head. He wasn't sure why his head hurt so much, he almost never got headaches, except when he got the numerous amount of "Migraines" to get out of school. He also wasn't entirely sure Advil or Aleve would help out either. He felt a slight tug on… his soul? He didn't know how to describe it, mainly because he didn't believe in the supernatural soul spiritual stuff that his grandparents rambled on about every time they visited.

**"Peacekeeper..." **He was taken aback by the sudden thought in his mind. _  
_

Done with his shower he toweled himself dry, trudging back into his room, he opened his closet and put on some black shorts and tee-shirt with the Eiffel tower plastered on its front. He had decided it was his favorite as soon as he laid eyes on it at Kohls (He actually hate Kohls… a lot.) He had a heavy French heritage after all and embraced it. Despite that, his French was somewhat poor but it got him around Paris anytime he went there.

He went downstairs and setup the coffee pot. As his coffee brewed he pushed the 'on' button on his Laptop, which held the magical world of Fruity Loops, and other various applications. Fruity Loops continued to defy and frustrate him beyond measure. He hadn't yet mastered how to work everything in the program, but would keep trying till he got it. He was a starter DJ and most of the songs he would be playing at tonight's rave were mostly remixes and the sounds used to create melodies were presets made by already existing DJs.

He looked at the clock at the bottom right corner of the screen. _It's 0600 already? Why is time moving so fast?_ He thought as he looked at the clock. It had felt like he only took a shower 5 minutes ago. He poured his cup of Joe and slurped it down. It didn't help his head too much.

He stared at the small cube that sat on the kitchen counter where he stood. It was pure black on every face of the cube. On every face a small transparent circle was there so he could see inside. Inside was what seemed to be some sort of white mist. It was sent to him in a latter from his friend, Tym, a few days ago. The contents of the letter kind of confused him and he thought Tym might just be going mad...Again, though he picked up the letter underneath the cube and read again:

_Dear Nabi,_

_Now I know I'm a bit crazy with my ideas and whatnot but I believe the Void Storage Cube I had created plans for a few years back finally works! Seriously! I made two, one for me and one for you. You work it by touching the cube then touching the object you want to go inside the cube; you only need the will for it to do so. It doesn't matter how large the object is, it will take it. Sometimes though it likes to be a little cheeky bastard. I'm guessing sense you like to DJ so much (YOU SUCK) you could stick your studio inside if you wanted to. Well take care, tell Robyn I love her._

_-Tym (Dethkake)  
P.S DON'T STICK LIVING ORGANISMS IN THE CUBE BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN.  
P.P.S Got my phatts by the way can't wait to shuffle somes at your rave on Friday._

Nabi blinked at the first P.S but groaned at the second, he hated expectations whether they were high or low, even coming from Tym. He shrugged it off. 0620, the bus came in 5 minutes. He grabbed his bag, leaving the cube behind, and dashed out the door to the bus. The pounding was getting worse.

_Today is going to be a long day._ He thought.

**Author Notes:**

Reviews are nice for a new rookie writer… RIGHT! ?

Edit: 5/31/12  
Made a revision to this chapter that I HAD to make because it was painful to read otherwise. Chapter 2 will be out soon along with Chapter 3.

Edit: 12/15/12  
Took out a few things, (Thank you Staradder). I'm going to edit through a few chapters this morning to see if the story gets any better.


	2. School

Nabi's Adventures  
« Why is everything so complicated? »  
All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff

Anything in Parentheses is my own little commentary or rage that goes on in Real life as I write this.

A/N Pre-story: I listen to Hardstyle A LOT while writing. And In respect of my sister, Robyn, who is in Kazakhstan right now, I know she'll make it home safely.

0636 (6:36AM)  
Gainesville, Virginia

The ride to school only seemed to make his headache get worse, and he wasn't getting any "Positive Attention" from the others on the bus. He ignored them and tried to get in some rest… which he failed in doing.

The bus jerked up and down after hitting a bump and it caused him to keel over in pain. He was having a fan-fucking-tastic time. Some people on sitting adjacent to him asked him various questions about tonight's rave like what songs were going to be played, or how long until it's over, stuff like that. He only waved them off and said he had a headache.

+-==-+  
at school, in Algebra class.

'Algebra Final, fantastic!' he thought as his teacher handed him the exam paper. He took one look at it and took in a breath, and then let it back out. He looked at the first question:  
Find X: 2x + 10 = 14

'Wow, what kind of question is that?' He thought, but as soon as he had the answer it slipped away from him.  
'Damn…'  
**You're the dumbest person I've ever laid eyes upon, it's fucking 2, dipshit.  
**'Thanks voice, now get out of my head'  
Said voice did get out of his head and his pounding ceased… for now

He completed his exam with no problems.

*Fast forward nobody wants to read 200 Algebra questions…yes there were that many*

With the exam finished, he could leave school early, only a few days until the end of school.  
He decided to take a walk to Starbucks, about 10 minutes away. Once there, he scanned the menu on the wall to look for his favorite drink. He ordered it and went to sit down, busting out his laptop. He contented himself with writing a fan fiction called "Les Aventures De Nabi." He got constant visits from friends who were walking in, they would criticize him for drinking from Starbucks and not Déjà Brew, a coffee shop down the street  
"I'm a Starbucks man, kiss my ass." He would say under his breath every time they left.  
Or they would again ask him questions about the rave tonight (And one weird one that had to deal with his masculinity…whatever). He sucked down the rest of his drink…

His sister, Robyn, showed up later to pick him up, as Nabi could not drive yet. She stood 5'8 with very clear and misty eyes, brunette, and (For all those perverts out there, B cup.) She had 20 years to show for all of it. Most interestingly, her first language was French.

"Salut, mon petit frère!" She said, perfectly aware what language she spoke in.  
"For the love of god, we live in the United States, at least speak the language…" Nabi muttered.  
"Hola!"  
"Forget it…"

On the way home…  
"I ordered some Dominoes for the rave tonight; I hope that makes you happy." She chirped.  
"Oh thanks, I was nearly forgetting about the food."  
"De rien"

When they got home, Nabi immediately went to bed for a nap. He would wake up later to get ready…

He was on a flat grey plane, and the sky was pitch black. He'd been here before, many times; it was his little dream area, so to speak. He would wander about it doing whatever he pleased and nothing seemed to bother him. The last time he was here he had made a Biohazard symbol in the ground for and setup lasers going everywhere for no real reason. Any creations he made would stay there and would be there for him when he got back.

The only difference is his creations were gone, except one, sitting in the middle of the plain, His first and favorite idea.

The Bass Tank.

It looked like any other M1A1 Tank, except with no cannon on its front, and instead had gigantic stereos on the sides of it, with various sound devices protruding from them. It's "Steering wheel" seemed to be that of turntables and various buttons….and a keyboard.

He had thought the idea up a while ago but never knew how it could be made into a reality, or if it was even a good idea at all. Seriously, why would anyone make, use, or need a tank that fired off Bass Blasts that were capable of reaching 300 decibels, probably more?

**I need you.**  
He recoiled. Not again….  
**AND YOU NEED ME.**

'OKAY, what the fuck do you want, voice!'  
**Now now, you don't need to get an attitude with me, for I can make your dream right there a reality.**

'That's impossible, how could you possibly make that?' He pointed to the tank.  
**Simple, you must simply let your mind run free. It is simple enough to get materials, but the knowledge to make it work is beyond you, that is when you get a special something to help you with!  
**'Something?'  
**Do not worry about that. You're first step is in your rave tonight. I have placed a track in your…cube your friend has sent you as well as other things that will reveal themselves to you as you continue on with your goal, you must play the track, and I will come to you again once you have done so.  
**'But how? Wait what are you anyway?'  
**I am but a simple voice, merely here to help youuu.  
**The last few words sounded a little venomous, which Nabi understood perfectly well, but he played along.  
'Okay I will, but why are you here to help me build the Bass Tank?'  
No response.  
'Hello?'  
Still no response, seeing as the voice probably wasn't coming back, he stared at the tank in front of him on the ground, waiting to awake for tonight's rave.

He woke up, rather refreshed, which is strange sense that dream was pretty freaky. Was it even real? The voice had said that it had left a track in his Void Storage Cube. So, he went to check it.

Once downstairs he touched one of the cube's faces. He was immediately plunged into a white mist.  
And the funniest thing happened. A menu popped up in his face, just like a computer menu. He saw he still had hands so he touched a button on the menu that read "Storage."  
It opened and a few categories opened up, he touched the one labeled "Song tracks: 1"  
He read the title of the track: The Power of the Mind – Headhunterz Edit:?

This confused Nabi quite a bit. He already knew the song, as a matter of fact it was one of his favorites, but it was edited in some degree as said in the description. The description which read: "This track, although you already know it, will hold a very unpleasant or pleasant surprise for you, that I'm not sure of, but it is a surprise."

He tried clicking it, but it would not open only showing him a box that read "This won't open until the rave tonight at 11:45. Umad?"  
'Yes'  
In a final effort to try to hear even a part of the track he tried to pull the bassline from the song to hear it, which only brought up another box saying: "The bassline of this song is _very_ dangerous, the amount of bass that has been pulled from the song is one beat, click yes if you would like to hear it"  
'Yes'  
"Are you sure"  
'YES'  
The beat played, it was defiantly different than the original of the song, because it left Nabi's head pounding like a B-.  
And he liked it. He decided he would play it tonight. He closed the menus and the cube itself. Leaving him where he was when he first touched it.

"Well that was cool" He said.

The clock struck 6 o' clock. It was time to get ready. The party started in 2 hours.

A/N:  
Uh, this was really meant to come out earlier, but I'm horrible with keeping schedules, like this was supposed to come out on June 7th or something, but I had finals to do and then on top of that I'm horribly lazy. Unlike my friend, who is able to sit in front of his computer all day and write, I have to study sense I'm still in high school and my parents bitch at me to study. Other than that I think chapter 3 COULD be out tonight...this morning in a couple hours, if not tomorrow. I will upload more chapters sense it's summer and I can deprive my self of sleep more easily.

Also: I have no beta readers or editors so I have to edit this myself which isn't as easy as you think.

Legal Stuff: The Power of the Mind belongs to Headhunterz and any other stuff I've used that is copyrighted belong to their respective owners.

The Bass Tank: Yes I did think this up on my own, but then I realized other people on the internet had come up with the idea and made it and already drawn it out (Much to my dismay) but if you want an exact picture of what it looks like in my mind as well as the rest of the internet's look it up on google images 3rd image.


	3. Chapter 3

Nabi's Adventures  
« Why is everything so complicated? »  
All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff

Chapter 3: His Rave

Note: A good song to listen to while reading would probably be of course the Power of the Mind by Headhunterz which of course belongs to Headhunterz.

He slipped on his phatts. Now for those who don't know what Phatt pants are, they are extremely baggy, usually black denim, pants with certain pattern designs on them that give the illusion of gliding to the wearer when they are dancing, particularly Melbourne Shuffling. Nabi's design was that of blue lifelines.  
He zipped on his Technologic Hoodie, which simply read "Technologic" in green on his torso.  
He went downstairs and out to his backyard to find that the party had already been set up the oscillators, turntables, subwoofers, stereos, tables, beverages, even the hot tub; everything that was needed was there. He didn't need to do much more other than upload his tracks to his stereos.  
He went down his list:  
Nintendo:  
Zelda – My Awakening (Frequencerz Remix)  
Vinganza – Nintendo Hardstyle  
Da Tweekaz- The Past (Original Jingled Mix)  
Ephixa – Zeal Windmill Song (HARD mix) – (Sickne2s kick edit)

Next  
A youtube video Hardstyle mix.  
'That should keep everything tided over until…'  
He looked inside his cube again to extract the track the voice had left him only for it to come out a transparent slate. (Think of the movie Avatar)

He sat the slate down on the turntables atop the stage of which they sat. He tried to think of how he could get the slate to work with the stereo. That was when, funny enough, the slate just melted into the turntables.  
"OKAY." He said "I'm just going to assume it worked and not think about that…or I'm going to go crazy."

He read the time on his iPhone: 1900 (7:00)  
'Tym should be here right about now…'  
As if on queue…  
"HEY NABI! GET YOUR LAZY FAT ASS OUT HERE AND OPEN THE DOOR!"  
And so he did.  
"Wake up the whole neighborhood why don't you?" he said as he opened the door.  
"Hey your stereos are probably not going to be your neighbor's favorite events this evening."  
"Touché"

Nabi lead him out back with his cube in hand.  
"Nice place" said Tym.  
"Yeah it's not bad, Robyn and the rest of the tenants here probably set it up while I was at school." Said Nabi, setting the cube on the table they were sitting at.  
"What have you put in it?" Asked Tym.  
Nabi debated on telling him about the voice, but decided not to, "Oh just some of my stuff, my laptop with a bunch of other crap with it. Nothing much."  
"Ah, so do you like my new phatts?"  
Nabi took one look at his friends phatts, only to find they were just like his, only green.  
"Way to be original."  
"Hey you told me to get them!"  
"No, Robyn did"  
Suddenly a distinct Indian accent appeared "HEY DIPSHITS OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"  
Both Tym and Nabi said together "SHUT THE HELL UP SAHIL!"

The door opened to find everyone who was attending the rave to be here.  
And so it began.  
Hardstyle song after Hardstyle song was played and people shuffled, jumpstyled, and just about any other freestyle dance was done for hours on end, with of course the druggie everyone knew outside the rave just in case. It was going just as planned and even Nabi did some shuffling himself, getting much kudos from the crowd. Drinks were spilled, videos recorded, hot tub polluted, neighbors annoyed, cops shoved off (WOOT 2 tickets!), and happy faces. Nabi was having a blast. That is of course until it came to the time of the last song, the one the voice gave him.

As the second to last song ended, Nabi spoke "WHOSE HAD FUN TONIGHT!"  
An uproar from the crowd.  
"I've got one last song here, given to me only today by a mysterious…er…man."  
Murmurs from the crowd.  
"Many of you all have heard it before but this is a new edit apparently, and is experimental, so let's hear it."  
He had no idea how to start it.  
**White button last row to the right. **  
'Okay'  
He pushed the now visible button, and instantly regretted it.  
The track played:  
*Queue lyrics*  
**THE INTENTIONS OF OUR MINDS IS POWERFUL.**

AND ALSO…A curse

Explore…the power of the mind..

*End Lyrics…isn't Hardstyle great?*  
the bass line played, and the pounding Nabi had been free of for almost a day returned at an excruciating level. He immediately doubled over clutching at his head. Tym noticed and tried to get on stage, but Nabi was already falling back, no one really noticing due to their head banging to the beat. And he blacked out.

+-==-+  
From Tym's Point of view:  
He was busy shuffling until Nabi had stopped him and the rest of the crowd for the final song.  
The minute he heard the bassline he loved the power of it as it was totally different from Headhunterz's original. Though he noticed something was wrong, aside from Nabi clutching his head in pain. The bassline sounded…He didn't know how to put it…mal intended, bad, evil. He didn't worry about that at the moment as he rushed onto the small stage to check Nabi. He was clearly out, and Tym would usually dismiss that as spending way too much time near something above 100 decibels but the strangest thing was happening. One thing he didn't like ONE bit.  
Nabi was becoming transparent…Fading.  
"Uh…Nabi?"  
It was too late, he was completely gone, probably…uh dead, he supposed. He quickly noticed he too was starting to fade, however slower than Nabi had. He quickly pushed the "Off" button that was conveniently placed on the turntables, and as soon as he did he was being yelled at by very angry rave goers.  
Before he was clobbered he stopped and spoke into the microphone:  
"I don't know if you all haven't realized, but our DJ has just faded out of reality."  
Oh yeah, he was panicking, but he didn't show it, he was a scientist after all. He thought Nabi was probably somehow dead by now, but like hell if he wasn't going to try to figure out what the hell just happened and bring him back.

Nabi woke up.  
In his dream plane.  
Though it was on the floor of some type of…monastery?  
A demonic monastery at that. There were red walls that he certainly hoped wasn't blood covered, ripped curtains, and a black demonic symbol over an alter and red stained glass.  
His idea of the Bass Tank sat in the middle of the room.  
"What…the…fuck"

**Welcome to my home inside your mind, young DJ. It seems you had a successful rave don't you think?  
**"Okay who the fuck are you! Why did you take me from all my friends to here!"  
**I have no name, but as you keep calling me the voice I guess I shall adopt that name, so here I am, I am called "Voice."  
**Voice appeared, from the top of the altar. He was a humanoid silhouette that was a good two feet taller than the average human male, and he walked with a slight limp over to Nabi who was still on the floor. His jaw made no movement when he spoke; rather he made conversation still within Nabi's mind.  
**I brought you here because I could not manually move you between dimensions myself, not without the help of the track I gave you. And I could not play it myself, you had to do it, and you fell for my trap. So now here you are. I'm surprised you'd be the one I was after. Humans are weak and selfish. Though you as a human don't seem weak, at least from a mental state. And you have a very special potential that I need to have utilized in my own special plan.  
**Nabi was somewhat interested, "What plan? What am I supposed to do? And why should I help you?"  
**I'll keep my plans to myself, if you don't mind, though I will say music is a very powerful force, especially what you and YOU alone can make. You should help me because you'd be helping the universe become a better place.  
**Voice opened what seemed to be a portal behind Nabi.  
**This portal isn't the most stable thing possible as it isn't 100% chance that you'll reach the intended destination if you're stupid enough to struggle.  
**Nabi wasn't so sure, "I don't buy it, and you're not a very friendly sounding…entity to me, I don't want to go."  
**You have no choice, you're going.  
**Voice readied to push Nabi into the portal.  
"NO FUCK YOU!" Nabi tried to punch Voice in the stomach…big mistake.  
His fist sunk directly into Voice's stomach and wouldn't come out, his fist instantly felt like it was on fire.  
**Do not touch me, rat.**  
Voice kicked Nabi into the portal rather violently. Nabi got a look at his hand, it was covered in blackened blood, and it wasn't Voice's.

The inside of the portal looked rather odd and he was violently spinning out of control. This obviously wasn't the proper way to travel through a portal, even if it was his first time. He was in some kind of never ending misty tube, and he was travelling at very high speeds it seemed. He saw other white holes in the tube which must've meant those were other exit portals. He felt he had gotten some control over his spiral out of control and tried to steer towards one of them, even if it meant coming to some hostile…wherever he was going.

'Well this is fan fucking tastic.'

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE FADED OUT OF REALITY?" Screamed Robyn at Tym.  
"I meant exactly what I said, but I don't know any more than you do."  
"Oh my god, oh my god, fuck, WHAT DO WE DO!" She screamed, she was about to burst into tears, her own brother who saved her life twice is now gone. All she had now was Tym, her boyfriend, she had no one else. She looked at Tym, expecting one of his brilliant ideas to pop into mind.

None came.

And she did burst into tears right into Tym's shoulder.

…

"I'll figure something out, Robyn, I promise…pinkie promise."

A/n: Everyone used so far are very much real people (Except Voice of course.)  
Also some things may not be explained as well as I like them to be and if not please tell me in the reviews section because everyone knows that everything sounds a lot better in the head than it does on paper. Next chapter Nabi will be in Equestria, that I can promise.

Yes Tym is a brony.

Someone asked me why the story title is in French.  
Well my good sir it's because I am of heavy French heritage(Though I live in the US) and am learning to speak the language from school and my sister. Problem? Trop mal.

And yes, I do have this story planned out as well as sequels and blah blah blah.


	4. The EverDeep Woods

Nabi's Adventures  
« Why is everything so complicated? »  
All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff

Authors pre-chapter notes: My brain was on autopilot a little bit... a lot a bit, while writing this. I have decided that once this story is finished I'll go over it again and edit the awful crap that's in this story.

?  
Some extremely dense forest…no kidding.

Eyes open, lay across the ground. Heavy panting. Mind racing.  
What he saw just confused him even more than he already was. He was in what seemed to be a clearing in a very…VERY dense forest, and it was extremely dark. Next to him was his Void Storage Cube sitting atop a round stone with a flat top. It had some sort of writing on it that he could definitely not read. The only source of light in the clearing was his cube, so he sat up and sat next to the stone.  
'I don't suppose this is the intended destination Voice had planned for me, now is it?' he thought.

All he knew was he was probably a very long distance from home. Also the air seemed to be a lot cleaner with every breath he took. Was he even on the same planet? He didn't know and wasn't going to dwell on the thought. His Boy Scout "Skillz" clicked in his head, as he went around looking for some stones and materials to make a small fire. Once done he constructed the makeshift fire pit but had no way of actually lighting it.  
'Well fuck'  
Wait…didn't Voice say he left stuff in the cube that would reveal themselves to him as the need arose?  
Nabi tested that theory. He went to touch the cube to see if anything new came. To his surprise a few things did. A match box with 20 matches inside (According to the box) and some food and water. He pulled out a couple matches and a…Twinkie.  
'Voice sure has an interesting choice of food'  
He ate the Twinkie in two bites, he was friggen starving. He took a match and lit it. He put it in the fire, which caught fire soon after. He saw nothing else he could do, so completely disregarding the fact he could be mauled by bears on the forest floor, he sat down in front of the stone he found when he first got here and shut his eyes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Vinyl… what are you doing?" asked Octavia, sitting on her futon couch in her house.  
Vinyl Scratch stared though her colored glasses into space, her horn was glowing but wasn't affecting anything. She finally noticed Octavia sitting across from her.  
"Huh? Oh I thought I just…uh never mind"  
She thought she felt something weird…like…she couldn't explain it. Something happened and she didn't know what, but some kind of distorted bass sound went through her head just once and it made her head pound. And something was moving toward her general direction, though it was far off.  
"I think I'm gunna take a walk, okay Octy?"  
"Okay, I'm going to stay here and practice some with the cello."

Vinyl took a step outside and started walking in the direction of the EverFree Forest. The thing she felt came from there…really deep within it too. It was getting closer, little by little. She thought she could maybe meet it halfway, maybe? But one thing was for certain; wherever this thing was in a heap load of danger being that far deep in the Everfree. One thing she remembered about her studies on the forest that at some point in the Everfree it got so dense, it was almost impossible to know where you are, let alone traverse it. Any pony who knew the name of it called it the "EverDeep Woods." For good reasons too, the Everdeep housed even more dangerous monsters than the less dense Everfree.  
She decided not to dwell on the subject and just continued her walk.

Something startled Nabi awake. He had this intense feeling something was watching him. His fire had died out in his sleep, he noticed, so he figured he may have gotten at least…30 minutes of sleep? He didn't know nor cared because he wasn't staying in this clearing any longer. He grabbed the Void Cube. He had no bearings so he just decided to go in a random direction. His old friend had always told him to go right, so he did, turning 90 degrees to his right, he starting walking.

Not long after he started he began to notice a few differences between wherever he was and his old home. One notable example would be that blue chickens with red eyes didn't live in forests. As a matter of fact he didn't even think they existed. But it didn't seem to notice him and kept on its own path through the forest. He still had the intense feeling he was being watched, and now being followed. He picked up the pace into a fast walk, and he started hearing noises behind him…suspiciously unfriendly noises. His walk starting to develop into a run, and eventually into a full on sprint as panic started to settle in his mind as the noises only got louder.

Something else strange that was happening was that the trees in the forest were not only getting a little less dense every few meters, but they seemed to be moving out of his way, like they wanted him out of the forest as fast as possible. He eventually came to another clearing. Ahead of him the forest was noticeably less dense. He stopped only for a minute to get his breath. He looked up to find he could actually see the sky now. It was about definitely night time, as the stars were out, but all the constellations were different, at least from his view point.  
'Am I on the same planet?' he thought.  
*Crunch*  
He whipped around and tried to look at where the noise had come from. He still saw nothing.  
'Something HAS to be there!' he thought.  
But nothing made an appearance. Whatever was following him hadn't attacked him, so was it actually hostile, or just really shy and curious?  
Like the stupid idiot he was, he inched forward to where the noise came from. Only mere feet from a bush, he moved forward just a little bit more and was about to look through it when a huge paw with 5 sharp claws nearly sheered his face off. He fell backwards, but immediately recovered and broke into a full sprint in the way he originally was going, being chased by whatever just tried to kill him. He jumped over and ducked under any fallen log as they came, but whatever was behind him just bashed through it all and was gaining speed on him.

The chase felt literally like hours, but it had only been about 2 minutes. Nabi's heart and legs were burning up and his body screamed for him to stop, but whatever was chasing behind him wasn't stopping, so neither was he. A few more minutes passed and he felt his body was about to give in, while still moving, he scanned his surroundings for anywhere he could get high up fast, so he could escape this predator who didn't know how to give up. Distracted from the actual running, he slowed down enough for the thing that was chasing him to catch up and swipe at his back. He fell, face first in the ground. He couldn't get up, the wound going across his left ribcage across his back, and the weight of his own body weighed him down. Heavily panting he turned himself over to see the outline of what seemed to be….a lion with bat like wings, and what seemed to be a scorpion's tail.

Okay, he definitely wasn't on Earth anymore.

The sight of this horrifying monster growling at him, raising its paw to deal the killing blow gave him the adrenaline rush he needed to get up, however slowly, and run a little more distance. It did not get him far as right ahead of him was a huge slope leading down to a river. He fell down the slope, rolling down it while probably breaking a couple of ribs in the process. He stopped rolling a few feet from the river. He was on the verge of unconsciousness and before he passed out the last thing he noticed these four things.

1. The forest is a lot less dense now.  
2. Whatever was attacking him had thankfully lost interest in him.  
3. He was losing a lot of blood.  
4. There were 4 white legs directly in front of him, but he never got to see the face of who or what owned them.

'What an interesting place…and what a way to die.'

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

She had only walked a few hundred yards into the EverFree, when she came to a river. Spotting the bridge that goes across the river, crossed it and was about to continue her journey when she had noticed something that was a lot larger than her fall down the steep slope in front of her. She noticed it wasn't getting up. Something told her this thing…whatever it was, was the thing she was trying to meet. It had some type of creepy black cube in its… hand? She studied it for a few more moments and noticed it was bleeding…profusely. She immediately took action, her horn glowed and hefted the large creature on to her back and ran the way she came, using magic to lessen the weight that bore down on her back.

"What the hay are you?" asked Vinyl to herself.  
She heard a roar in the distance. She took off Running towards PonyVille.

A/n: Reviews: I demand them. Also, I need more coffee.


	5. Procrastination causes bad chapters

Nabi's Adventures  
« Why is everything so complicated? »  
All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff

Pre A/N: I hate video games now….

Time: 0403 (4:03AM)  
Location: Ponyville, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia's House

With the door being bashed open, Octavia sighed, a little annoyed as she didn't get very much time in for her practice session…even if it was 4am. That is, of course, until she noticed the thing on her roommate's back. It was almost twice her size…and it was…breathing?  
"Vinyl…umm, what is that?" pointing to the mass on Vinyl's back.  
"No-o… idea, but it's… hurt bad…something attacked it… in the Everfree. Do you have any First Aid supplies?" Vinyl replied trying to catch her breath from all the running she did.

Octavia nodded and rushed off to the bathroom. Vinyl laid the creature that was on her back on the floor. She looked it over. It was a bipedal creature that much was certain, probably male. He was wearing extremely baggy clothing, but most of said clothing was ripped up by the thing that probably put him in the condition he was in. The strangest part about it was the small cube held in his right hand.

She moved on to check the injuries and holy crap was he hurt. He had huge slashes along the side of his rib cage and back, and his left leg was bent at an awkward angle. Blood was pouring out of his back, which didn't take a medical expert to know it was dying… or at least seriously hurt  
Vinyl really wished she had taken lessons on Medical Magic from Twilight when she had the chance, because this thing in front of her was the one thing she felt before she went out for the walk. And now that she didn't take those lessons, the large mass in front of her was seriously hurt, probably dying.

"Octavia! What's taking so long?" She yelled out.  
"I'm coming, Vinyl!"

Octavia dashed in with a huge medical kit in her mouth. She sat it down. And turned the thing…whatever it was, on its back. She removed its Hoodie and looked at the slashes on his back.

She looked at Vinyl, "You're lucky I took first aid lessons from Fluttershy."  
"Whatever just help him!"  
"Him?"  
"It looks like a him; just stitch him up or something!"  
"Okay, just sit on the futon, I need space."

Vinyl did so, although really worried for the fate of the thing bleeding out on the floor. What made her so worried about his fate?  
Octavia went to applying pressure to his back to try to stop the bleeding. After about 2 minutes of doing so its bleeding slowed down. She decided to was good enough. She cleaned out his wound and began to stitch up the slashes.

When she was done she turned it over and looked at it. It was definitely nothing she had ever seen before. Not even in books of species from other countries. It looked more like an evolved ape with a lot less hair, and looked a lot more intelligent, seeing as it wore clothes. She got Vinyl to bandage its torso, and began to work on his leg. She wasn't entirely sure how she would work on it, as it was not the hind leg of a pony.

'Oh boy' she thought.

Vinyl only panicked.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Time: Probably morning.  
Location: No idea.

Nabi opened his eyes, fully expecting to be either dead, or facing Voice. But what met his eyes surprised him greatly. He lay on a bed that was definitely too small for him, his feet were hanging off the end. Was he in a midget's house or something? He looked around, and saw the room he was in was slightly smaller than a usual bedroom; also some type of white pony toy thing about half his height was sitting next to him, facing in his direction. It had blue shaggy hair with cyan streaks in it, and wore some odd looking glasses on its forehead, pretty cool though. It had red eyes and a double note on its flank. He looked on the side table next to the bed, and saw his Void Cube, safe and sound. So the only odd thing in this room was this white pony toy staring at him. It looked really lifelike, but it was starting to get really creepy just staring at him. He reached out to push it away, but it flinched back and looked at him like he was dangerous.  
Wait…it moved?  
He tried sitting up but instantly regretted it. His back and ribs were killing him, and by now he realized he didn't have his shirt or Hoodie on. Instead he had some bandages running almost around his entire torso.  
"D-don't try to move, y-you're hurt!" It said.  
Nabi froze, "You can speak…English?"  
This time the pony froze, "Y-you speak…Equestrian?"  
"Equestrian?"  
"Y-yes, the language y-you're speaking…" Was this pony afraid of him or something?  
"Oh uh well…" He felt kind of awkward; he didn't know what was so threatening about him, "I guess."

He wasn't quite sure what to do now, he was in a room with a talking pony, what more could he do than just sit there and wait for something to happen?

…

"What's that?" It asked, pointing to the Void Cube next to Nabi, "You had a really firm grasp on it when you were out cold."  
He looked at her for a second to get a closer look at her, she was a unicorn.  
"It's just a cube that holds stuff."  
"W-what kind of stuff?"  
He thought for a moment 'I may as well try to converse with it, it seems friendly enough.'  
Though he decided he should ask a couple of questions of his own. He was probably in a whole different world after all, may as well learn about it.  
"Well an example is my keyboard…y'know, playing notes and stuff…but what about-"  
"OHMYGODDOYOUMAKEMUSIC!" She was right up in his face with an excited look about her; she obviously gained a lot of confidence in talking to him in a short amount of time, the tattoo on her ass probably meant she had some obsession with music.  
"…your name… And with the music making business…I try, but don't often succeed. What are you obsessed with music yourself?" He finished, gesturing to her flank.  
She backed off, noticing just how obnoxious she just was, "Oh…sorry…I make music for a living too, my name's Vinyl Scratch."  
"Nice to meet you, er…Vinyl Scratch, my name's Nabi. Now as to the next most important question, where am I?" he asked. He decided he'll ask about the tattoo later.  
"Mine and my roommate's house in Ponyville, Equestria."  
"Wait so there are more of you?"  
"Well yeah, how do you think I'm here?"  
He facepalmed, how could he be that stupid? Well she could've been some crazy science experiment, but that would've been a bit odd.  
"Who's your roommate?" asked Nabi, a bit curious as to whom was her roommate.  
"Octavia."  
"Does she not have a last name?"  
"She never tells ANYPONY. Not even me."  
"Wow, okay, so where is this Octavia?"  
"She said she was off to the hospital to get some type of painkiller stuffs, I'm guessing to help your injuries."  
"Oh right," he said, not wanting to look back at his ribs and shoulders.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Time: 11:36 AM  
Location: Ponyville hospital

"Hello Octavia, what seems to be the issue?" asked Nurse Redheart, behind her counter in the waiting room.  
"Is there any type of painkillers for something twice our size by chance?" Asked Octavia.  
Redheart looked at Octavia quizzically, "Not to be rude or anything, but why on earth would you need painkillers?"  
Octavia thought for a moment, should she say she had some huge mass of skin in her room that breathed? She thought for a second.  
"Uh, just ummm….a pet gorilla…yup that's it. My pet gorilla was hurt, so I need some painkillers for the poor ape's wounds."  
Redheart gave her a look of 'really, what kind of idiot do you take me for?" But she only said, "Well…I know for a fact you don't abuse anything we give you so I'll give you some…but NO REFILLS, okay?"  
"K." And like that she dashed out the door and back to her house.

_Back at the house._

Octavia slammed the door shut behind her as soon as she got in. Vinyl questioned the use of such force on the door, but the only response was "Where's the ape?"

The white unicorn brought her to her bedroom on which the creature was awake and laying on it. She face hoofed, "Couldn't you have laid out a mat for it to sleep on? It can't even fit on the bed."

To which Vinyl replied, "Well he had to be at least semi-comfortable, right?"  
"It doesn't look comfortable."  
"I'm a he, thanks," said Nabi, "And no I'm fine..ish."

"Wow," Octavia le gasped sarcastically, "It speaks, I guess that means it's intelligent, here take these morphine pills."  
"You're very straightforward…and not very friendly."  
"Take them."  
"Alright, sheesh."  
He took a couple pills and popped them into his mouth, he swallowed without any difficulty.  
"So what are my…err…injuries like?" he asked.  
Octavia only responded, "Huge slashes on your back and ribs, some of your ribs are probably broken. So is your leg."  
With that she walked out.  
Nabi shuddered, "She's not very friendly is she?" He decided to ignore the thought of his injuries; it was too graphic to think about.  
Vinyl shook her head, "I have no idea what's gotten into her. She woke up this morning really annoyed."

Nabi didn't question further, he was too tired to. He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. Does morphine actually make your fall asleep?

Vinyl Looked over, "Oh."  
She decided she'd go out and get some food for Nabi.

A/N Queue all caps epic rage mode.

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS TOOK ME TO WRITE…FUCKING….uhhh… 2 ½ MONTHS ! FFS HOW DOES IT TAKE THAT LONG FOR ME TO WRITE THIS CRAP ! AND THIS CHAPTER ISN'T EVEN THAT LONG! I'M SO FRIGGEN DISSAPOINTED IN MY SELF…THIS CHAPTER WAS SO BADLY WRITTEN TOO. Anyway I'm probably…*Cough* definitely coming back to this later to rewrite it….I don't even know where my composition book is, which holds the outline for like every friggen chapter in this story…(Like…20 chapters or something.) I swear if this rant becomes longer then this chapter I'm probably just going to friggen bash my head in with my pc. I totally just did not write most of this chapter out of laziness…and imo this is the hardest part in a HiE story to write…I thought it'd be getting myself inserted character (Look at me, self centered or something) but no. It's the chapter AFTER THAT. COME THE F- ON!) And the nights I did actually pull up this word document the majority of the time was spent staring at a bare word document and only putting down like 2 sentences maximum every time I tried writing this chapter. I really need to find a solution to my procrastination…laziness…whatever….what's even worse is that I'll be gone for a week on Friday….ok I'm gunna stop the rant here with one question and one demand. Does morphine make you fall asleep? Also…I demand that you review this chapter. Why? Because ponies.


	6. Defuq's a human?

Nabi's Adventures  
« Why is everything so complicated? »  
All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff

Time: 0900(9:00AM)  
Location: Ponyville, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia's House

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I probably should have contacted you earlier…I probably should have went to you in person…I mean you live basically just down the road, but I find it easier to tell you this in letter form.

A few days ago, I think four; I felt a strange noise go through my head the other day, not to mention my horn which was glowing for no reason without my knowledge. I felt something was moving from the EverFree forest that was in serious trouble, though it was really deep in. I took a walk that night maybe in chances of meeting whatever it is before I went to bed. I did happen to walk a few minutes into the forest, I know I know, I'm not supposed to go anywhere near it, but I felt slightly safer in the forest then I usually do…not that I go in that often, that is.

The point is I came to a river with a half torn apart bridge. There was a really steep slope at the other side of the bridge. I felt I should wait there, mainly because I felt whatever was coming in my direction to be extremely close.

After about a minute or two of waiting a bipedal creature had rolled down the slope. I looked up to see a manticore look down the slope, but I suppose at night he couldn't see the creature it was chasing. It left after making a huge roar and scaring me out of my mind. I was confused on why it didn't go down the slope to attack me or the creature because I thought animals tend to use scent or something, but it didn't matter. I rushed over and picked up the creature and rushed it back to my house to have Octavia patch him up. The day after he woke up we talked some and he met Octavia. She didn't like him too much and left. His name's Nabi and he's apparently something called a…

Vinyl poked her head up from the paper, "Nabi, what are you again?"  
"A Human-Being."  
"Thanks."

… Human. I've never heard of it before, is it even a species from this world? That'd be cool if it was an alien! But before sending a letter off to the Princess and getting things out of hoof, can you check him out yourself? I think I can bring him to you; he seems able to walk on his own.

Sincerely,  
Vinyl Scratch

She finished her letter with her personal signature, her cutie mark and "VS" written across it. She sealed it in an envelope to send to Twilight.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be Derpy." Said Vinyl, she cantered over to the front door to open it.  
Derpy spoke with the bubbliest attitude Vinyl could think of, it always made her smile. "Hey Vinyl Scratch! I heard you needed a letter delivered to Twlight!"  
Vinyl responded, "That's right Derpy, also I have a gift for yah! Hold on."  
She walked back into her kitchen leaving Derpy confused at the front, her eyes going in two directions as usual. Vinyl returned with the envelope, letter inside, and a muffin for Derpy. She handed both to her. (If you didn't squeal when you read this I don't know what will)  
"Oh my gosh! Thanks Vinyl Scratch!" she thanked rather loudly, she hugged Vinyl and left off towards her other mail appointments for the day.  
Vinyl only smiled and headed back over to check on Nabi.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Time: 1500 (3pm)  
Location: Nabi's house on Earth

Robyn collapsed on her futon in the living room of her house, completely exhausted, she had a long day at work.  
"So he just disappeared?" said one of Robyn's tenants.  
"YES, right in front of me and Tym!" exclaimed Robyn. Tym only nodded.  
"How is that even possible?" questioned the tenant.  
"I don't know, Linda, but it happened, I still don't know what we do."  
"I don't know why you're asking me," said Linda quite nonchalantly, "Tym here's supposed to the scientific genius here, he should be able to figure this out."  
Tym spoke up, "I gathered any remnants left from his disappearance and risked my job at the FBI to analyze them at the forensics lab, I got nothing."  
Linda sighed, "And those guys who were at his rave are calling each and every government agency on this because they are freaking over the "Suddenly disappearing boy."  
"I was selected to investigate the forensics on it with a small team in the city Evo up in New York. I think Linda is being sent up there to," muttered Tym.  
"What for?" asked Robyn.  
"I have no idea, but I can't argue with my superiors. Besides you haven't been deployed in quite a while either, where's your next deployment?"  
Robyn thought for a minute, "Kazakhstan, but I'm stopping in France to meet up with a French-German taskforce to do something, but-"  
"You can't tell us, we know," Tym sighed, "I worry about your job at the CIA sometimes, Robyn."  
"I'll be fine, I've been doing this stuff for years now, you don't need to worry."  
"You tell me that every time you go, and you always come back with something wrong."  
"This time's for real."  
"Whatever."  
Robyn went to prepare dinner, Tym flipped the switch on the TV, Linda went to prepare for her movement orders.

Time: 1100 (11am)  
Location: Ponyville Library

Twilight Sparkle's eyes scanned the letter again and again. It was rare for Vinyl to ever send her a letter but this was just strange. She had no idea as to what a human was or if it was even a real creature.  
"Spike!" she called out to her assistant, "Can you look for these books: 'A know it all's guide to Otherworldly species' 'Fictional Species archive volumes 1-4' and 'Extinct Species of Equestria?'"

A few moments later he came with her requested books, he'd gotten really fast with book retrieval and cleanup ever since they both moved to Ponyville three years ago. Twilight took the Otherworldly species book and began to scan "H." She found nothing on anything called a Human. She checked the other books but came with the same results. It was not like Vinyl Scratch to lie or anything but she was starting to get suspicious of the other unicorns claims. She decided to visit Vinyl as she requested.

"Spike!" she called out.  
"Yup?"  
"I'm going to visit Vinyl Scratch for a bit, don't burn the house down, kay?"  
"Really Twi? I know I'm a dragon but still."  
"Baby Dragon."  
"Whatever," and with that he went to his bed and went to sleep.

She smiled and walked off towards her Music loving friend's house.

*Back at Vinyl's and Octavia's house, at 10am*

Nabi was sitting up right at the side of the bed, building the confidence to stand up. He breathed out a few times to calm himself, expecting a lot of pain if he stood up, after all he would have to stand on one leg, and that Octavia pony said he probably had broken ribs. He didn't feel much pain sitting up but that was probably the morphine. He slowly stood up but felt minimal pain.  
'Must be the morphine,' he thought.  
He stood on one leg, the other in a cast. He looked over to where a chair was in the corner of the room facing a desk, he grabbed the void cube and hopped over to it and sat. He looked into his cube for a few things he wanted to bring out. He thought it was okay to bring out his laptop and keyboard, the ponies he'd met so far were trustworthy as far as he could see which happened to be a long distance. He looked around for anywhere he could plug in his charging cable and surprising enough there was a power outlet in the room, so ponies at least had electricity, he had that much. Luckily for him the plug fit and he was in no time starting up his laptop and messing around on Fruity Loops. He tapped a few keys. The laptop emitted a few Hardstyle sounds. Finally, Nabi was back in gear.  
'F#...G…H? No…'  
Well maybe not totally in gear.  
'F#...G…GH? Eh I wonder if ponies have the internet.'  
He checked no such luck, there were no networks to connect to, he contemplated on the ponies having a different form of the internet, but it didn't seem likely. He looked at his leg.  
'I want to get around, but I don't have a crutch…well I guess I could make one but…materials?'  
He looked at his cube. He delved into its inventory and applications. The inventory had nothing new- no…wait…something just came up. Pieces of medal, foam, and rubber.  
"What the hell," he said aloud. He looked at the applications.  
He read one of them to be "Object maker."  
"What the hell, Tym."  
He opened it and typed in crutch, and low and behold there it was, a crutch. The application said it required 2 pounds of metal and rubber to make it.  
'Okay, Tym, this isn't friggen…mine craft or something…how is this cube going to make a crutch?'  
He clicked on the "Create" button, and checked the inventory. Much to his surprise there was a lightweight metal crutch in his inventory, just like the ones you'd get from a doctor.  
"WHAT THE HELL."

*Back on Earth 11:15am*  
Tym smiled.

*Equestria 11:15am*  
Nabi withdrew the crutch from his inventory and found it to be a perfect fit for him. He heard a knock on the door downstairs; he decided to check to see who it was. He found he was up a set of stairs. So it took him slightly longer to go down the stairs then he would've liked because there was just more knocking at the door when he got down. He looked through the peephole. A lavender unicorn that was slightly taller than Vinyl and yet again had one of those tattoos on her flank… "Cutie marks" as Vinyl called it.

"Um, Vinyl? Octavia? There's someone at the door for you!" He called out, hoping he wouldn't have to answer it.  
Outside the door, Twilight could've just swore she heard a heavy male voice call out inside.

There was no one home but himself as far as Nabi could tell. He didn't want to freak out the lavender pony outside by showing himself.  
"Vinyl! I'm here about that 'Human' you talked about!" yelled the unicorn outside.  
'Oh well at least she knows I'm here' he thought. He supposed it was safe to let her inside. He bent down to unlock the door. Opening it he came face to face with the unicorn that froze instantly the moment it saw him.  
"Um, come in?" He said.  
It did but a little tentatively, Vinyl's claims were apparently true, she was face to face with a human. They both sat down in what Nabi guessed was the living room.  
Nabi was the first to speak, "Erm, you were here about me?"  
The unicorn spoke up, "YES, I mean yes. Do you have a name?"  
"Nabi, what's yours?"  
"Twilight Sparkle." Said Twilight.  
"I see, so how'd you know about me?"  
"Vinyl sent a letter, she asked me to come check you out, she thinks I'm the only one in Ponyville who can probably figure out where you're from exactly."  
"Earth… I told her that, I don't know if she understands."  
"Well hardly, Earth doesn't have any humans in it as I recall.?"  
"Well last time I checked Earth didn't have talking technicoloured ponies and half lion half scorpion beasts in it either, I suppose I'm on a completely different Earth."  
"But…how?"  
Nabi sighed, "I frankly have no idea, one moment I was hosting a party in my backyard, next thing you know I'm…" He was about mention Voice. He decided it was best to skip that part. "…ended up in the densest forest I've ever seen. I think you call it the EverFree Forest."  
Twilight brought out a notepad and pen which she levitated with magic, Nabi guessed, and began writing a few things down.  
"A few questions, if you will?"  
"Shoot."  
"These few are along the lines of the EverFree Forest. How dense was the forest? Were there any structures? Were there any oversized animals there, particularly predators? How long did you travel inside of it?"  
Nabi had to think of most of the answers before answering them, "Uh… So dense when I looked up I couldn't tell if it were day or night, it was practically pitch black. I found it was night when I got to a river and Vinyl got me. There were no structures as far as I could remember because I couldn't really see. I only know of one animal, definitely predator that was there. It was kind of a lion/bat/scorpion mix. And the travel time I did was almost half an hour I think going at full speed because said lion/bat/scorpion was chasing me. It didn't turn out well", he gestured to his leg and bandages.

Twilight only sat there and stared in shock.  
'He survived a manticore attack!'  
"Well okay then," she wrote down what he had said, "Tell me about yourself and where you come from."

And so he did.

A/N

A wild chapter appears!

Don't worry, I'm working on chapter 7 tonight as well, and If I'm real lucky I'll get chapter 8 done too!

Also, anyone want to talk to me and maybe get a part in the story (OCs and that junk)? Hit me up on skype, because I have no friends. (Just kidding I have a few, )

**Skype:** **Nabi_The_Awesome**

If my sister Robyn answers, she's awesome, but tell her to get me, because she likes to talk about me a little…too much.


	7. The plot thickens! Sort of

Nabi's Adventures  
« Why is everything so complicated? »  
All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff

Time: ?  
Location: ?

Voice sighed, "How did he end up in a completely different dimension then I intended?"  
He tapped away on his briefcase, and straightened his tie.  
"I only hope…my superior...Did better…with that physicist."  
Voice moved onto the next room in the empty void he was in. He found his superior there. The superior looked up from his paper work; it appeared to have a name written on it with various other pieces of information. He could only see the first letter of the name and the whole of the last name: G. Freeman.  
"Did you have any…luck with the boy?" asked his superior.  
"A problem…arose," he took in a breath, "The boy was moved…to the wrong destinaaation. Some sort of other…dimension."  
His superior made a face of "wat."  
"He is…unobtainable for a short…time," said Voice.  
His superior stood up and picked up his own briefcase and straightened his tie, "I shall…assist you…in his capture... If needed. Then I must…go and retrieve certain…individuals in Europe."

Voice nodded and left, his superior scared him slightly but he knew he had to get the job done. It would be a lot easier with his superior helping now, almost too easy.

Time: 14:40 (2:40pm)  
Location: Canterlot Royal Throne Room

Princess Celestia sat upon her throne, quite bored to be honest. She actually wished she had royal duties today, but surprisingly there was absolutely nothing to do, she hadn't had one of these days for…a decade? She had grown so used to the fact there was always something to do she had no idea what to do with herself when there was NOTHING to do.

Almost right on cue, a scroll from her faithful student Twilight Sparkle materialized out of thin air in front of her hooves.

'Ah! At least I can read one of her friendship lessons today!' she thought.

She picked it up and read it, and only when she reread it not twice but thrice, did she put it down. It stated simply that a creature known as a Human has appeared in Equestria and required her full attention. She dropped the scroll, causing a few guards to look in her direction in concern.  
She waved them off telling them she was fine, and that she was going to Ponyville for a visit. She sent off for a chariot to be ready in the courtyard. She went off into said courtyard and found the chariot already ready to go. She climbed aboard and they took off.

'Humans haven't been here for…eons really! How has one just showed up randomly all of a sudden?'

15:00 (3pm)  
Location: Vinyl Scratch and Octavia's house

Nabi simply sat in the living room with slightly baggy jeans and shirt on he found in his cube. Octavia sat across the room reading a book. Vinyl was not home.

Nabi got the feeling Octavia didn't like him very much for whatever reason. He supposed he was going to live here for a bit, so he decided he should get on her good side. But he wasn't the best at making NEW friends, especially one who isn't human. So just as stupid as he was, he started off like so: "So uhh…nice weather?"  
Octavia raised an eyebrow at him, "What…?"  
He tried to figure out if he had anything in common with her; he tried to see what cutie mark was, which happened to be a bass clef. She looked like an orchestra person. Perfect.  
"Do you play cello?" he asked.  
Octavia seemed to get more interested in the conversation with the mention of her favorite thing to play, "Yes, it is my special talent, I'm known by some to be one of the best in Equestria."  
"Really? I played Cello for three years in my old school I went to; I was first chair each year."  
It was her time to pull the 'really?' card, "Really now, can you demonstrate?"  
'Shit.'  
"Well you see I haven't played in a while…"  
"Go on, there's a spare over there," she pointed in the corner of the room. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

Nabi stumbled over to the cello and brought it back to the couch where he sat. He made some adjustments so they would fit his height. He rosined up the bow and tuned the cello a little bit. He racked his brain for any song he could play by heart. Only a few came to mind and they were really short and he couldn't quite remember how to play them.

'Come on… F# F# F# F# F#...EE…F# F# F# F# E… DD…well that's all I know.'

He played the notes to it, and to his great surprise it came out a lot better than he had anticipated. He even added in a few slurs and a few personal touches to it. It came out a lot better than Octavia anticipated too, because her face was that of pure shock.

"So you weren't lying," she said, "Impressive for one who hasn't apparently played in years."  
Since they had at least one or two things in common, they started to become friends, talking about anything orchestra.

A knock on the door indicated Vinyl was home, Octavia opened the door, and Vinyl walked in an sat on the couch.  
"Vinyl, there's a note left here from Twilight while you were out," said Nabi.  
"Seriously? She's already been here? Who let her in?" questioned Vinyl.  
Nabi smiled a bit sheepishly, "I couldn't just leave her out in the cold!"  
"It's Summer…"  
"Heat!"

She opened the letter to read it. She was horrified by the fact Twilight had sent for the princess to come check it out and not to panic.

She started to panic.

"The princess is coming!" she exclaimed.  
"Who now?" asked Nabi  
"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" she yelled.  
"Calm down," he said, "It can't be that bad."  
"But I didn't want to get so many ponies involved in this!" she panicked just a little more.  
"Since when did you not like fame and glory?" Octavia said, quite amused with the fact Vinyl wanted to keep Nabi a secret.  
"I don't know! I just think something bad's going to happen." Her lip started to quiver.

Nabi was quite confused on the subject, "Hey, I can make a good impression! Well…I've never met a princess before, but how hard can it be?"  
"Really," Octavia said, "If you haven't noticed, the princess herself tends to be a little mischievous, and very tolerant pony. You shouldn't have anything to worry about."

It didn't help Vinyl any. Nabi couldn't blame her. Even if a princess was the most caring person…pony in the world, they still had some form of a fear factor applied to them.

Another knock on the door.  
"Royal Canterlot Guard! Open up please!" said an obviously male voice from the outside.  
'Hey a male in this weird world of technicoloured ponies'  
"Well, come on Vinyl, let's get this over with," Octavia went to the door.

Vinyl simply cowered on the floor. Octavia sighed and opened the door.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Princess Celestia simply waited as the guard knocked on the door. Once it opened, she greeted Vinyl and Octavia inside; the human simply looked at her and scratched his head. She was somewhat shorter than him but not by much.

"What is your name?" asked Celestia.

Any fear Nabi had of facing the princess now dissipated, this Princess Celestia seemed like one of the most caring entity alive, he just felt reinsured by her presence, "Nabi Cresci."

And yet another interview. She questioned him on how he got here, how he's feeling now that he's here, and various other questions. Most of them were answered with an "I don't know." The interview ended with Princess Celestia giving the go ahead for introducing Nabi to the rest of Ponyville. She left claiming she had royal matters to attend to. Nabi secretly called bullshit in his mind, but didn't really argue, he had nothing more to say.

He looked at Vinyl, "So when do I meet all the others?"

Vinyl had regained her usual vigor and loudly said, "To Sugarcube corner!"

A/N: I'm tired. Remember how I said I was going to get this chapter in the same night I uploaded chapter 6? Yeah call bullshit whenever I say that.

Reviews: I demand them.

[1:33:46 AM] Nabi: /)

[1:33:53 AM] Thehiddenbrony: (\


	8. Chapter 8

14:42  
Nabi's House, outside the story world.

Nabi sat down at his computer strolling through some games to play.  
Later he realized, he had not written a new chapter since late may.

He pulled up in a flash  
trying to make up an excuse for missing his weekly/monthly chapter update bash. (It rhymes, don't patronize me.)

He began the message to all that still checked on his stories  
Which was kind of surprising as it seemed he was such a...bories? I don't know here's the message.

Hey guys, I realized I haven't written a single chapter in...god knows how long; i think the poem says May.

Anyways my plain excuse which happens to be valid is that I have a huge workload from school and other things going on in life. I fill it with AP Classes, JROTC Color Guard, Scouts (Yes), More Scouts, My sister's problems, my problems, and general laziness and procrastination.

Anything I've done related to my story was planning and fine tuning on later chapters and stories in what happens to be a series now. I promise it'll all be great...at least in my eyes ;-;

I'll try my best to get a new chapter up this weekend...if not 2...or 5... Yeah I'm not good with promises, maybe I should just write 30 chapters in a month and just upload them all later...no that's not a good idea.

Anyways, so you guys can hopefully forgive me in the fact I have neglected my story and I'll get writing as soon as possible.

Merci,

Nabi Cresci


	9. Finally! New Chapter! Numbuh 9!

Nabi's Adventures  
« Why is everything so complicated? »  
All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff

A/N: This chapter was written on my laptop, which does not have Microsoft Word, so there may be more spelling and grammar errors than usual. Also, I'm too lazy to write meeting the mane 6 the usual way found in HIE fics…so I'm going to write it a slightly different way.

Location: Tavi and Scratch's place  
Time: 19:00 or something.

Vinyl Scratch opened the door to the house and was promptly greeted by Octavia. She and Vinyl exchanged a few words as Nabi scampered upstairs to write of all things.

Nabi took two steps into his room and was greeted by a "Hello." It was one of the strangest things to hear as there was nothing else in the room breathing besides Nabi.

"Er… Hi?" he said.  
"Sup fayget," the voice sounded extremely relieved that it got a response.

It was obvious now that the sound came from the Void Cube. The the voice definitely has to belong to Tym's. However he got his voice through was beyond Nabi. But hey, Tym was a scientist, and they were always to be trusted to make the most crazy of inventions…at least Tym did , as Tym always said, "Autism."

"Tym?" Nabi asked, a little suspicious, seeing as well... never mind, it did make sense if Tym was involved.

"Who else?"  
Nabi picked up the cube and sat on his still too small bed, "Voice maybe? I don't know, not too many things make too much sense nowadays. Can you see me?"

"Le no. Though the question that should be asked right now as any scientist as great as me would ask is where the actual fuck are you?"  
Nabi wondered if Tym would actually believe what he would say, "Um, to the locals it's called Equestria."

Nabi could hear a cup of coffee being dropped and liquid being sprayed all over a computer.  
"You're kidding right? You mean the world of My Little Pony?"  
"What's My Little Pony?"

He put pencil to paper, 'Day…3?'

'Well…okay so today was one my weirdest ever. So Vinyl took me to meet some friends today. They all had their own personalities and stuff, most of them were confusing and what not, but I have a feeling that this world is probably a little more kid friendly then my own. The lavender one, Twilight Sparkle, seems to be the biggest nerd around. Rarity wasn't much better; she seemed to be physically everything I hated in a girl. She had all the make up going to no end. Though she was a very generous person…pony…or whatever, I had ever seen ever. Some rainbow pony named Rainbow Dash was kind of headstrong into whatever didn't seem right to her…like me. She saw me walking with Vinyl and tackled me like she wanted to fight me. When I first saw her though, I almost cracked a 'lesbian' joke, but decided it wasn't the best of ideas. I saw the shyest thing in existence right after that. I think I MIGHT HAVE heard her say her name was Fluttershy, but I couldn't be too sure. I didn't get much to learn about her…hell I didn't get much to learn about any of them. The one I learned least about was some pink pony that talked at hyperspeed. I actually had to get Vinyl to tell me what her name was after leaving. Pinkie Pie. Why does that sound so fitting? Though to be honest I think Surprise MIGHT have fit just a little better. The last pony I was supposed to meet was a pony named Applejack, though she was apparently out of town for some type of rodeo or something. I guess she's a cowgirl…mare? I don't know, pony terminology sounds like something I should know but I don't…Isn't that kind of like Deja Voo? Oh well. There's some party tonight the local residents are talking about. I'm glad something else got their mind off me, though honestly I thought it'd be a more interesting subject to put them off me….not trying to brag here. But seriously, a party? The people here have the attention span of well…I'll try not to be mean.

Also, it appears my Void Cube is the creepiest device Tym has ever made. Either I'm going schizo, or Tym can talk through dimensions and communicate with me. It wouldn't surprise me though, Tym is afterall, more or less, a genius.

I guess I forgot to mention how I got here. Well as for that I have no freaking idea. Though I now have two care takers I suppose. They both like music a lot, which I'm thankful more, I can relate to the one called Vinyl Scratch a bit better though. She has this attitude like she can take on the world with her music and she couldn't care less about much else, but that blatantly false if what I've seen these past few days are true about her. She's kind of cute that way…Christ what am I saying. I really need to end this entry here before I say something I regret…again.'

Nabi sat back looking at his work. He didn't really think it over at all, he just wrote it without thought more or less. He was good at that; he'd have to look at it later to actually see what he wrote. He took a glance at it and noticed it was only a few hundred words long, only spanning about a page. He guessed that he wrote something he didn't like and stopped because he would usually write at least 20 pages a day on random floating thoughts.

He racked his head to see what else he could do before he went to bed. Nothing exactly came to mind. He was about to settle down into bed when he remembered meeting a small baby dragon of the same color as twilight today at twilight's house no less. It was nice to know he didn't think Nabi was way too odd of a subject to be pestered about his past life. Instead, he asked him if he knew how to dance, which was actually really strange. It's not every day you were asked by a stranger if you could dance. Nabi said he had and the dragon begged him to teach him.

Vinyl thought it would be a good idea, so he thought he could, seeing as he had nothing better to do.

With that last thought he drifted off to sleep.

Time: 2am  
Location: Canterlot Castle, Celestia's chambers

Luna watched as her older sister scanned the book she held for the umpteenth time. Celestia was obsessed with that book it seemed. She had been sitting in front of her sister for four hours wanting to ask her why she was reading it, but she did not want to interrupt. It seemed only now Celestia looked up and noticed her sister's presence.

"Luna! How long have you been here?" she asked.  
"Four hours. I did not want to interrupt."  
"Four hours!" Celestia gasped, it was obvious she wasn't keeping track of time.  
"Yes," Luna said, "What's so interesting in that book?"

Celestia levitated the book from her desk and gave it to Luna, "Read it, I want you to know some history that nopony from Equestria remembers. However recent it is, my council did as best they could to erase it from everypony's minds. It is an all too horrific war, when Equestria was a little more militaristic then now."

Luna read the first few lines, "Just a little more militaristic?"

"Yes, but I want you to read in particular the chapter 666-S if you will, please."

"Why is that 'tia?" Luna was genuinely concerned as to why her sister even wanted to read a book on war.

"Just do it, little sister, I am afraid Nabi being here may be for a reason. And my suspicions are growing slowly but steadily."

"Is he a threat?"  
"No."  
"Then why worry so much?"  
Celestia sighed. She did not want to tell her little sister too much about the war that wasn't already in the book, "Please Luna, just do it."

"Alright," Luna sighed, "For you."

And with that Luna nuzzled her big sister and took her leave. Once back in her room she opened the book to the chapters her sister had told her to read.

"The Equestrian Royal Navy: DOG Sabre Team and Special Rescue Service Team Two"

She could only think of how unnecessarily long the chapter title was until she starting reading the details.

In year 660 of Celestia's reign, the countries Equinor, The Crystal Pony Kingdom, and The Gryphon Kingdom simultaneously attacked Equestria. Reasons still unknown, the war was only won by the Equestrians because of a certain two Equestrian Special Forces groups known as the Equestrian Navy's Deployable Operation Group (DOG) Sabre team and the Pegasus Defense Force's Special Rescue Service (SRS) team two. The DOG team was led by a Seapony named Wintershock I, while the SRS was led by a Pegasus pony named AngelGard. The chapter mainly spoke about AngelGard and how he became the greatest military hero Equestria ever knew or probably ever would know.

And she continued to read…

A/N: A few things.  
Yeah so what the chapter wasn't published on the weekend, come at me.  
I'll start updating at a more frequent pace now that I have completed most of the planning for the story. I've planned so much I've got about 1-2 prequels for this story and about 4-5 sequels. Yeah, I don't have much of a social life.

I'll start writing the prequel for this story now. Princess Luna is reading it as I speak as a matter of fact. AngelGard is best pony. Anyway…trivia time?

Equestria's Naval DOG wasn't my idea. What actual military program was the name based off?

Equestria's Special Rescue Service was my idea, at least the name. Can you guess what military program it was based off of?


	10. I'm tired, therefore I'm going to bed

Nabi's Adventures  
« Why is everything so complicated? »  
All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff

a/n: I've done SOOO much planning with every story in this series but this one I can't even remember what I'm supposed to be writing in each chapter anymore. Ahem. Let's see as I check my composition book….Oh dear, I actually haven't planned chapter content. Let's wing it!

Oh and DOG is a name that comes from the US Coast Guards "Deployable Operations Force," Except I'm just sticking them in with the Navy in this story. The SRS was based off of the US Air Force's Guardian Angel Program: Pararescue.

Time: Too early (0700)  
Location: A small bed (Vinyl and Octavia's place)

Nabi awoke with a thought. A thought he had had before, but had failed to act on it, though maybe it wasn't possible back on Earth. He saw it on a YouTube video once. What was it…something by DJ Ephixa…could've been Escapism.

He grabbed at his Void Cube but discovered it was just out of reach…

"Dammit," he muttered, not wanting to really put forth any effort for at least another hour.

That is, when Vinyl came into the room, he didn't have to do so, as she levitated it over to him.  
"Mornin' wutchya doin? Breakfast?" she asked, landing a nice stack o' pancakes on his lap (With a plate and tray of course).

"Wow uhh, thanks," he said, actually grateful for the breakfast, "Well uh, I had this idea back on Earth. I don't think it was possible back there, but maybe it is here. It's worth a shot."

He pulled up a window on his cube and typed in the title, "The Basstank."  
He drew up a short sketch of it and showed it to her. For Vinyl, looking into the Void Storage Cube was confusing, but not threatening, She looked at the invention and was reminded of her own idea, the Bass Canon.

A quiet, "Cool," was all she could manage to say.  
"What the basstank?"  
"You say Bass funny."  
"What? Bass"  
"It's pronounced like BASE…Not the fish."  
"Shuddup."  
And suddenly, "I need to teach Spike how to dance today…I think."

Nabi looked around for his pants and shirt. They still looked a mess, but he had no other clothes. That Rarity chick said she would make a few sets of clothes for him anyway. When were they supposed to be delivered? He couldn't remember, he just left remembering that to Octavia.

Nabi went downstairs, though forgetting his cube.

"Er, Vinyl-?"  
Bonk.  
He picked up his cube and ran out the door, "Thanks!"

He walked through the town, still getting those annoying strange looks he got on his first day out. He was just SOOO strange. Well now that you think of it, a talking technicolored pony would get a lot of funny looks back on earth, too.

As he was passing Sugarcube corner he noticed a somewhat skinny stallion sitting at the window inside, standing completely upright with a briefcase in his mouth. His face has sunken cheeks and his mane was really short. He wore a blue suit. He reminded Nabi of G-man from the Half-life series. To top it off, the G-pony straightened his tie and walked off. It really made Nabi shudder, but he kept on. The library was just up the road….at least he thought, he was still new to the town.

Finally reaching the door of the library, he checked the time on his cube. 8:00. He supposed it was a good time.

*Knock knock*

It took Spike a complete minute and a half to answer. Nabi was still formulating a sentence to say.

"Soooo," he said, "I'm here to teach you how to dance I suppose."

Spike smiled with excitement, Nabi supposed he didn't think he would accept to teach him. Spike brought Nabi inside. He sat his cube on the side table and set on a song on a somewhat low volume. Twilight Sparkle in the other room called out, "I'll be downstairs studying if you need me."  
"K," said Nabi, not really paying attention.

Nabi faced Spike, "So…here's how you Shuffle. Melbourne Shuffle."

Time: 1900  
Location: Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris, France

Note: Any speech in this chapter is French, BUT I am writing it in English because I highly doubt most anyone reading my story can read French. Though a few commonly known words will be left in because I can :D. ONWARD!

Stephane Sarkozy walked down the walkway to the Gate the American Woman was supposed to be arriving on. She would meet the whole team which mainly comprised of French GIGN, but had a German KSK member lurking off in the corner. Stephane didn't really like the guy, he thought for a moment for the guy's name. Ben Faust, right? Yeah.

Ben didn't show much compassion towards…anything really. It's like he was some emo kid that hated everything…except that emo kid was a big German KSK bruiser.  
Stephane's own sister was actually going to participate on behalf of French Intelligence. He wasn't entirely sure why Ben was sent on this mission with the team, this mission had nothing to do with his country, but here he was. The American participating in the mission had at least a reason to be there.  
He went over the exact objectives of the mission again. It confused him actually. The Kazakhstani military had kidnapped the US and French Ambassador to Kazakhstan but hadn't made any public statements. None. But they're objective was plain and simple. Just go in and get them out. Try not to die. Pretty clichéd mission, but they existed too, and someone had to do them.

He looked at the name on the sign his buddy, Sabre, held. "Robyn Cresci," was written on it. That was the name of the American woman whose plain was supposed to be at the airport 20 minutes ago. He read the report on Robyn and it turned out she actually had French heritage. Pretty neat.

The intercom called out, interrupting his thought process, "Flight 1738 from Dulles Airport arriving at gate two.

"Must be her, guys. Get ready to leave soon," said Stephane to his group.

A few minutes later, a woman walked over to them and greeted them. It was obviously Robyn. They all met, got acquainted with each other, and took off toward the parking lot.

In the van…

Sabre, Stephane's second in command and oldest friend, took notice of Robyn's appearance. She looked really familiar, like from TV on the news a few months ago or something. So like he was, he brought it up.  
"Hey, Cresci."  
Robyn looked up from her book she was reading, "Eh, Oui?"  
"Aren't you that lady that was on the news a couple months back? Something about your little brother disappearing?"  
Robyn looked down a little, it was obvious she was trying not to remember the incident. Sabre felt like a real asshole then.  
"Uh, Je suis désolé, ma amie. I did not mean to cause bad memories to come up."  
"It's okay. I just don't have much family left after my little brother. Even my spouse is acting up recently. He isn't telling me something, and I can't get him to tell me what it is."  
Sabre tapped his head for a moment, "Isn't he a scientist? One of the crazier ones that invent the craziest of things?"  
"Yeah…how did you know?"  
Sabre pointed to Stephane's younger sister in the other corner of the car, "She's really good at her job, I suppose you two could be the same exact people. Hell you're names are even the same."  
"What."  
"Robyn," said Sabre, "Meet Robyn, and vice versa."  
Robyn Sarkozy this time looked up, waved a little, and looked back down at her own book.  
Robyn Cresci rubbed her temples.

Tonight's going to be a long night.

Time: 1000  
Location: Ponyville Library

"So you've finally gotten your own style of the runningman," said Nabi observing Spike fail numerous times to get his own style incorporated into the runningman. Spike had explained he learned the runningman he used to do from some pop group called LMBFO. Nabi could only think that was Equestria's equivalent to Earth's LMFAO, which he did NOT want to hear about. He made a personal note to hunt them down and kill them later….not really.

"So let's try the Shuffle, better known as the t-step," Nabi proceeded to demonstrate, pivoting his left foot and tapping his other in various places of the floor. The part that amazed Spike was the ground Nabi covered by just pivoting his foot, and he asked how he did it.

"It's not all in the pivot. Shuffling creates a lot of illusions which can sometimes make it harder to learn. I pivot the foot and do a…how do you explain…push off…hop thing, that lets you cover a little more ground."  
Spike, not totally getting it only said, "I don't get it."

"Let's go in slow motion then…"

'I had a feeling I'd be here all day.'

A/N:  
Checklist  
2 Mugs of coffee , Check.  
Chapter done, Check.  
2am in the morning, Check.  
Beat little kid into submission in a Qu1k$c0P1nG match in Call of Duty, Check.  
Express hate to LMFAO, Check.  
Listen to Brony music and Illona Mitrecy, Check.  
Promise another two chapters this weekend that probably won't actually come true, check.  
Demand Reviews, Check.  
Make time for another checklist, …

SHUT DOWN EVERYTHING!

AngryPSNKidGamer: u suk at dis game so much fag u cant even get a 360 noscope ur so bad. Stop being such a fag and get a job and a life. Go jump.

Nabi: No.

(Note: I do indeed have a life, a better one since last year, thankfully. I'm a lifeguard at the sport and health center down the road from my house and I'm on my schools JROTC Drill team, which is my excuse for not getting a chapter out last week.)


	11. Chapter 10, It's nearly complete!

Nabi's Adventures  
« Why is everything so complicated? »  
All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff

A/n: What that's about two whole weeks without an update? I must surely be a horrible person. My excuse: Nothing for the first week. This past weekend? Extreme Super Duper Coldfest 2012, that's what. Anyways…Enter Chapter…11…or 10…something like that.

Time: ?  
Location: Everfree forest, that's all I know.

Dawn wondered where the hell he was… The forest seemed to shift whenever he moved. It'd been one…maybe two years since he left his homeland…Something of which he'd rather not think about.

He continued to walk forward.

Time: 0300  
Location: Backyard shed (Bigger then you think), Vinyl and Octavia's house.

The Canterlot technician busily worked with Nabi on constructing the base for the tank. Nabi was still somewhat shocked that he was so easily trusted by the ponies. Did this country know the meaning of distrust? He didn't complain of course. What shocked Nabi even more was more the lack of shock or surprise when the technician first took a look at him. The technician didn't even show a hint of surprise when Nabi showed him the blueprints. He just got to work. Nabi asked if they had tanks in Equestria, to which the technician replied "Le nope."

Nabi sat a corner, fiddling with Vinyl's prototype Bass Cannon. She lad leant him the prototype on condition that he wouldn't break it or show it to anyone unless absolutely necessary. He scribbled various plans and notes down on a piece of paper. He came up with the ideas. The technician would make it happen somehow. Speaking of the technician, Nabi hadn't gotten his name.

"Yo tech guy?" He said.  
"Sup?"  
"What's your name again?"  
"Dethkake the fifth!."  
"…Kay."

Lol.

"How's the base going?" asked Nabi.  
"Nearly done…how's your bass thinger coming?"  
"No idea…just drawing ideas. Hoping you can make them work."  
"Cuz I'm a genius, right?"  
"Sure…sure."

Dethkake seemed like a pretty cool guy to him.

Nabi finished his ideas and reflected on yesterday's events…mainly his teachings of Spike in the art of Melbourne Shuffling. Sike was learning relatively fast. Was it that dragons learned fast, or was Spike just really into it? Or both? Nabi didn't know, but was happy he had some partner to dance with if he got bored, not that Spike didn't need work of course.

Octavia had asked about this dance earlier when he got back from teaching Spike. She asked him to perform to which he scrambled his mind to make up a good enough reason to say no. Nabi hated performing for others…which was ironic, seeing as he had no issue holding a rave in his backyard…but look where that got him. He continued working.

Time: 0330  
Location: Outskirts o' Ponyville

Two mysterious figures stood silently outside Ponyville. One was a little taller than the other. Their cutie marks and fur color could not be made out in the dark, though then again, their bodies were covered in suits and hoods. They did not seem to have any characteristics to mark them as Pegasus or unicorn. The taller one carried a brief case in its mouth.

Even at night this strange land seemed too colorful for them, but the land would serve a purpose sometime in the future according to their superiors. The taller one said to his counterpart, "Let's…enter."

And so they walked right in, bypassing the nightwatch.

Time: 0100  
Location: French Airspace above Paris.

The joint taskforce named, "Le Groupe De Travail Une," Taskforce 1, boarded their helicopter. And before they knew it they were leaving the airbase.

It still didn't quite make sense for Robyn to be there with a GIGN International Team. Usually missions of this nature were given to US Pararescue forces, not CIA SAD Operators. But her superiors told her they would contact her upon entering the Embassy. The Taskforce once again discussed their assignment. It was sounded so simple, but since they were assigned, it probably wasn't going to be. The objectives were simple. Kazakhstani military forces were attacking various European embassies including the American embassy. They were going to go in and rescue the French and American ambassador to Kazakhstan.

Robyn looked around the helicopter cabin; she learned the names off each in the team and became instant friends with most of them. The German, Ben Faust, wasn't very friendly though. He seemed like a cold hearted bastard that would probably sacrifice another for personal gain. But the others were just great. Stephane and the other Robyn were brother and sister, Sabre seemed to be the older one of the group, who she learned, was a father figure to Stephane. Francois was a good friend of Stephane's but she didn't learn much from him. The two pilots up front were named Stephanie and Marc.

Yeah, they all became good friends…except Ben of course…no one liked Ben, but he was there only because the German ambassador was trapped with the American Ambassador for some unknown reason.

Time: 0500  
Location: Backyard Shed, Vinyl and Octavia's house

"Cannon is done!" said Dethkake, slapping Nabi awake, "All I need to do now is attach the base and the cannon and your neat invention will be ready."  
"Sweet, but don't you want to know where you got all the materials you didn't already have from?"  
"That cube thing you have right?" retorted Dethkake.  
"But how-"  
"Just knew, anyway let's get this thing finished!"

It still rustled Nabi's jimmies that this tank took less than a day to build. Haha…Jimmies. He went to get Vinyl to see what she thought of his invention. He frowned all of a sudden, though. Something didn't seem right. Like Voice was near. It didn't seem likely so he dismissed the thought. Voice wouldn't know where he was right? If he did he would've had trouble before.

A/n: I'm not going to keep this story as lengthy as originally planned. New ideas come and go and affect the story length and plot. So yeah, you can probably see this story ending today or this weekend.

Btw…I hate endings. Not of stories…but of Series…es.

Lazy bastard, out.


	12. Fuck you, Voice

Nabi's Adventures  
« Why is everything so complicated? »  
All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff

A/N: Added some really important stuff near the end of the chapter I completely forgot. I feel really stupid now for forgetting it (Shows what pays when you read your planning notes).

Time: 0400  
Location: Entering Kazakhstani Airspace

Conditions were quite rough; there was a thunderstorm around the capital city of Kazakhstan. Ironically, not much rain dropped. It was just mainly high winds and thunder and lightning.

Stephane had been notified the French ambassador had been moved to the US Embassy. He relayed the same message to his pilots who changed the helicopter's bearing towards the Embassy. About 10 minutes later and they were just above embassy grounds. The team was dropped on the roof, quickly scanning the roof and their surroundings for anything that could go amiss. Robyn Sarkozy quickly noticed there wasn't a way into the building from the roof; she notified the rest of the team of the issue.

The other Robyn related back to one of Nabi's old video games…Call of duty wasn't it? There was a part in the campaign where the British Special Forces guy told the American Delta Force to put charges at their feet to blow a hole through the floor to get below. She told the French to do the same thing which brought on a little snort from the Francois. Sabre quickly shut him up, stating it worked as he had done the same thing years ago.

They waited to blow the charges with the thunder, and as much to Francois's disagreement it worked. It was actually quite fun too, but the team remembered they had something important to do. They descended a couple of floors.

Nabi's Robyn looked at her communicator back to Langely. It had no reception.  
'Great… good going America, because of a storm I can't even get communication back to Langely, and they had something important for me to do.'

They reached a security room, with only one Kazakhstani operator inside. The operator was quickly dismissed by Francois. Sabre sat at the controls to the security. The security cameras told them of everything that was happening in the embassy. Though Robyn knew it by heart, she had worked here before becoming a part of the SAD…though that was for another time to discuss.

The French and German ambassador were being held on the first floor, while the US Ambassador was being held one floor down. Each ambassador had a gun to their heads, and Stephane had to act fast as the team leader.  
"Split up, Robyn, Robyn, Francois, for after the US Ambassador," he said, "Sabre, Ben and I will handle the French and German ambassadors down below."

And so they split. They exited the security room. What Sabre didn't notice, what the whole team did not notice, was the when they left. What went on in the ambassador's hostage rooms, each Kazakhstani soldier were leaving the building, but not after filling the place with kerosene. Not to mention the Gas tank above the US Ambassador's room and the one Kazakhstani who remained was lighting it.

Both Robyn's stacked up against the door to the US Ambassador's room. One holding an FN Famas, the other holding an M4 Carbine, gave the thumbs up to Francois, who held another Famas. He kicked in the door followed by the Robyn's. No one but the Ambassador was inside. He was screaming something through his gag was of course was unintelligible. Stephane's Robyn went to ungag the ambassador. Francois took to looking around the room. It had a few computers that could probably have something on the Kazakhstanis. Nabi's Robyn looked out the window behind the ambassador, but then she noticed. The room didn't smell right. And there were Kazakhstani troops leaving embassy grounds. She thought for a moment what the smell was…It wasn't ammonia or anything like that and it smelled like it was… oh no. She hurriedly ran to the ambassador and frantically attempted to untie is bonds.

"Guy's we have to get out of here," she said like she knew something the others didn't.  
"What do you mean, Robyn?" said the other Robyn.  
"Yeah really, this place is a gold mine for intelligence," said Francois a little bit nonchalantly, on the computer.  
"This isn't a time for arguing, I can't believe you didn't notice, but-"  
"FIRE," Screamed the ambassador after being ungagged.  
Robyn was nearly done with the ambassador's bonds, "It'll be here in a few seconds…so I recommend we leave NOW."

Both of the GIGNI operators moved to leave immediately from the room. Robyn just worked the last bond on the ambassador.  
"Alright let's get you out of-"

And the ceiling collapsed, separating the French from the Americans.

...

First floor, German and French Ambassador's room.

They heard the explosion from above.  
"Merde! What was that?" said Stephane.  
"Something that isn't good, I bet, so I think the best course of actions is oh I don't know…leaving?" said Ben, coldly.

Stephane and Sabre nodded and left, the ambassadors trailing behind.

Time: 1400  
Location: Sugar Cube corner

"So what is it exactly?" asked Dethkake, "It looks like a huge bass and subwoofers and whatnot on top of a rather heavy looking rolling machine."  
Vinyl nodded in agreement, "But I do think it's really cool, it seemed a better idea than just a bass cannon…it's not portable!" They all shared a laugh.  
"Well we had this thing back on earth that wasn't the friendliest of machines…it was called a tank. It fired huge explosive rounds at targets… Let's say it never turned out good for those at the business end of a tank," said Nabi, grimacing at the thought of war again.  
"Well that's not what yours does, right?" asked Vinyl.  
"Yeah, it just has a really powerful audio device on it now, though I'm pretty sure if you cranked it up to max volume and fiddled with the pitch, it could be used as a deadly weapon too."

The three decided not to think about that. This was a friendly world afterall.  
"But either way, I designed a few pairs of ear plugs that negate most of the negative affect of audio on your ears, just in case," said Dethkake, giving both Nabi and Vinyl a pair each.

"Thanks," they both said.

Once they were all done with their food, they headed back to Vinyl and Octavia's house. About halfway there, Nabi spotted a slightly creepy cloaked earth pony on a second floor balcony staring at him intently. He had a suitcase in his mouth, and from what he could see from his fur was deathly grayish white. The first thing the mysterious pony reminded Nabi of was Gman from Half-life 2. But then again…this was a land of ponies…not the world of Half-life…right?

Time: Forgotten, no one is paying attention to it.  
Location: Kazakhstani Embassy

"Robyn? Ambassador?" called out Francois, checking to see if the two were okay. He was digging Sarkozy out of the rubble…namely her upperbody and head. A fire at started above and was spreading in every direction, including down towards the room they occupied.

"Yeah, we're fine, go get exfil, and come back to this window, we'll l get out through here, it'll take too long to dig through the rubble," came the voice of the other Robyn from the other side.

"Right!" said Francois hurriedly. He recovered an unconscious Robyn Sarkozy from the rubble. Her face was heavily lacerated and cut in multiple areas. He hefted her onto his shoulder and took his leave.

…  
On the other side of the rubble.

The fire was slowly spreading towards the Ambassador and CIA Operator. Robyn grabbed the ambassador and dragged him toward the window away from the fire, while they awaited the helicopter. The ambassador was actually quite calm about the situation, which seemed to calm Robyn a little. The ambassador sat down and looked at her for a moment, then realized.

"Hey, you're Robyn. You used to work here," he said.  
*Crack*  
"Yeah…that's right and you're Kenneth J. Fairfax. I got recruited into something more special though."  
"SAD?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"What else would you be recruited into? You were already in the CIA's National Clandestine Service and you showed the work ethic while you worked here. I found it actually quite hilarious when you got my secretary fired. I didn't like her but didn't have a valid reason to fire her yet. I have you to thank for that…for a lot of things really," said Fairfax.

*CRACK*  
they both looked up, the ceiling closer to the rubble was beginning to give way and the fire was spreading faster and faster.

"I hope your new French friends can get here faster. I was actually expecting more American forces to help," said Fairfax.

"I know. But everyone that would normally get assigned to this job like Pararescue is away doing other things. I guess you're not very high on the priorities of the US government."  
"I suppose…well I feel appreciated."  
"You're not forced to live in secrecy," muttered Robyn.  
"True."

The fire only got closer, which began to worry Robyn greatly. She looked out the window to see if she and the ambassador could possibly jump from this height. Seeing as she was almost five stories up, she didn't think it possible.

*CRACK*

…  
On the roof.

"Come on, jump, jump!" said Stephane, he quickly went to the pilots, "Get to the fifth floor, west side, second window to the right."

Stephanie saluted, "Oui, monsieur."

The French ambassador lost his footing as the helicopter took off, and he fell on to Ben. Ben, quite annoyed shoved him off, causing the ambassador to hit his head, immediately KO'd.

…  
Fifth floor.

The sudden sound of rotor wings gave hope to Fairfax and Robyn as the fires kept raging toward them. Robyn turned to Fairfax, "Stand back a little, sir."

She placed her last charge on the window, and blew the charge, making a whole wide enough for at least one person at a time to jump through. The helicopter came into view, steadying itself as close to the window as the pilots could get it.

The German Ambassador decided to be of help and waited at the port to help the ambassador through when he would get out. He reached his arm out.

Fairfax got ready to jump, and aided by Robyn he made it. Ben dragged both ambassadors to safety, and took one last look at Robyn before shutting the port door with a cold smile on his face. The others of the team were too preoccupied tending to the ambassadors and Robyn Sarkozy to notice. He went to the pilots and told them to leave. They did so. By now, Stephane noticed the absence of the Robyn that wasn't his sister.  
"Ben! Where is the American?"  
"She didn't make it," he said, completely uninterested about the young woman's fate. He gave a death stare to the German ambassador who was about to speak up.

Everyone heard what Ben had said, and the color drained from all of their faces at the same time…even the pilots.

"Not…possible," squeaked Fairfax.

Robyn's face drained of color as the helicopter leaned away from the embassy and flew away. Did Ben juts give the go ahead to leave her behind? She turned around. She could not jump out, that would certainly mean instant death. She had to figure a way out. After scanning the room for about 30 seconds she could not find a single way out.

*CRACK*  
and then the rubble fell on her. The screams of pain and agony from being burned alive and crushed at the same time were unimaginable. Fairfax sure felt he could hear them.

Her last thought before passing out from the pain was ironically humorous,

'At least I didn't get shot in the face like how Tym said I would die.'

Time: 1430  
Location: Outside Vinyl and Octavia's house

This was starting to get beyond creepy, not only was it just the one creepy pony following them, it was two, and the newer, shorter one had a familiar air about him. Nabi didn't like it one bit.

"Hey, you guys go back inside, there're two ponies I need to talk to, they can't seem to stop following us," he said.

"Uh, okay, but be careful, mmkay?" said Vinyl, a little more caring sounding then Nabi was used to.

Nabi wheeled around and the two mysterious ponies were there,  
"Can I help you two?"

Then he realized.  
"Actually…"

Voice lunged for Nabi, but much to everyone's surprise, Nabi ducked just in time and took a bolt towards the house.

He got in the house and bolted the door.

"Nabi, what's wrong?" asked Octavia who had been playing her cello for Dethkake and Vinyl until Nabi had barged in.

"Remember that one guy I talked about that was probably the reason I got here in the first place?"  
A unison "No."

*BANG*

"Well that guy is here, and he brought a friend."  
Vinyl got a worried look in her eye, "Well what do we do?"  
Dethkake merely got up and whispered something in Nabi's ear. It must've been something Nabi agreed with entirely because he began to walk outback towards the shed.

"Where are you going?" asked Vinyl. Octavia nodded in agreement.  
"Nevermind that, our job is to get those guys out of there to follow us to the EverFree forest," said Dethkake quickly. Going into the Everfree didn't faze the technician, unsurprisingly, but the thought of entering the EverFree didn't float well for Vinyl or Octavia, but they went along with the plan anyway.

*BANG*

"Oh! Before we go, Octavia, wear these," he handed the pair of earplugs he invented to her. She began to question him about them, but decided against it and put them in. Vinyl and he followed suit. They went out to confront whoever they needed to face.

…  
Outside

"Voice…back away…from the door," said Voice's superior.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just…do it."

Voice did as commanded, and not two seconds after he did the door bashed outward.

The three ponies stood there and looked at the two new strangers.

"What do you want with Nabi!?" yelled Vinyl. Octavia took note how Vinyl actually legitimately cared for someone besides herself.

Voice chuckled a little and only asked, "I only want to know of his location, which I presume is in this house. Let me through."

Vinyl and Octavia didn't know exactly what to say, that's when Dethkake simply stated, "What are you talking about, good sir, but I believe you are mistaken. For when the Nabi character you speak of no longer resides inside this house behind me, he has taken to the EverFree forest… to the NorthWest of town in the first clearing you would find."

"LIAR, TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I-"  
Voice's superior stopped him, "Now…now, the colt is telling the TrUtH. Go on to the forest, I shall…catch up."

Voice seemed a bit peeved at being cut off by his superior, but he obeyed and ran in the direction of said forest.

The superior tightened his tie, "I know, you are lying…but this is…Voice's problem…"  
And like that the Superior walked off and turned a corner. Vinyl rushed after the mysterious pony, but found when she turned the same corner that he had disappeared.

Dethkake took a small object out of his pocket. It had a small speaker on one side of it and a button on the side of it.

…  
In the shed.

Nabi grabbed his Void Cube off the work desk in the room and climbed onto the top of the tank and took a seat. He looked for and quickly found the ignition point for the tank and found it was actually the same size and fit for his cube.

"That sneaky pony…"

He put it in and the tank came to life, he looked around a little more and saw a Facemask with a hat attacked to the top of it as well as a pair of VR Gloves. The mask came to life as he realized what was happening. The cube's interface was inserted into the facemask. He supposed this was the way he would control the tank and everything it did.

"…Is truly a real genius."

"Nabiii Cresciii in the flesh… or rather, in the VR helmet…to witch your deceitful…friend created. Tell me… what are your…plans?" said a voice. Nabi flipped his mask visor up.

'So it really is G-man. That's so cool.' Nabi thought, almost aloud. Then he felt a feeling of relief. He knew the whole G-man from Half-Life thing really well, something of which the superior most likely was not aware of.

"Well hello, Mister G-pony. You are Voice's superior; I'm just going to guess. Have you gotten Gordon Freeman yet?"  
If Voice's superior was surprised by the response, he did not show it, "What do you…mean, child?"

"You know what I mean, and I know you're not going to directly involve yourself in anything that'll happen here. So I'll tell you my plans simply if you tell me if you have gotten Gordon Freeman yet, fair? Besides, it's not like I'm going to be much of a nuisance to whatever master plan you have for him in the future back on Earth, seeing as I'm stuck here," said Nabi, it was obvious he had forgotten most of what had happened in Half-life, seeing as if he did, he'd be a lot more concerned for the fate of the Earth right now.

"Very well, child. Yes the Gordon Freeman is in my…possession. I am still…not sure…when to bring him back. That remains…to be seen. Now…what are…your plans?"

"That's really cool, I'll have to meet him someday, and as for my plan," Nabi flipped his visor down, "I don't do well with Drama, so I'm going to kill Voice."

Voice's superior seemed pleased by his answer, "Very well. Do as you may," the Superior looked at the tank, "It is a tank… that blasts… music, possibly at fatal levels. You are smart, child…what song…would you play…in his death?"

Nabi did not think G-man as being curious as to what others might do, "Well I suppose a Hardstyle song, it's my thing you know?"

"Indeed, but…Voice lives off…distortion…if this 'Hardstyle' you speak of is…distorted…you may want to…find something more….solid,"  
"Fine, Escapism it is."

And Nabi drove off, leaving the superior to once again turn a corner and disappear.

Vinyl, Octavia, and Dethkake followed Voice all the way towards the Everfree, shouting various pony curses and flinging rocks at Voice…which did not do any good except if their goal was to annoy them.

They had made it into the EverFree, making it to the first clearing Dethkake talked about. Voice looked around for a moment before realizing he had been tricked, "Pony…"

Dethkake and the two girls had made it to the clearing by now, "Yo what's up?" said Dethkake.

"You lied to me,"  
"No I didn't, you just got here early, you big dope, have you ever realized you could take life slowly?"  
"YOU LIED TO ME!" And Voice lunged at Dethkake, only to be dodged for the second time that day.

"Well I didn't mean THAT slow, come on!"

This only served to piss Voice off even more, as continuously thrashed at Dethkake, missing every time. After a while he became so frustrated he grabbed at an unsuspecting Vinyl Scratch, and went on to beat her. This Dethkake had not planned on, he launched himself ontop of Voice and tried to get him off of Vinyl. Voice used this chance to grab a hold on Dethkake and threw him against a tree acrossed the clearing, "DO NOT TOUCH ME, RAT!"

As Voice crept up on Dethkake, Octavia rushed toward an unconscious Vinyl, tending to her wounds.

Dethkake hit the tree hard, mainly on his front though. He tried to get up but realized his left hoof had been broken on impact; a burning sensation on his left shoulder only told him he was bleeding profusely as well. Moments before Voice was about to deal a death blow, a rolling sound made its way to everyone's ears and moments later a blast of (Incoming laser collection 3 reference)

Just…  
pure…  
ENERGY….

Well, of course it wasn't just pure Energy. It could've been but it made more sense to one if it were a blast from a Bass cannon. Only it was Bass cannon on wheels, it was-

"THE BASS TANK IS FUNCTIONAL, DETHKAKE! AND I BELIEVE THAT MAKES US EVEN FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE TO HUH!?" Nabi was having a blast (No pun intended.)

He continuously blasted Voice with small pummels of music from the song Escapism. Nabi knew fights shouldn't be enjoyable, but he wasn't sure if it possible to not enjoy this from his end.

He didn't want to be cruel though. He pushed a few buttons in his VR Helmet and his cannon started to charge up.

Voice to this time to return his attention to Vinyl and this time as well as Octavia, who the latter was trying to care for the former off to the side of the fight. He sprinted over to them and held them aloft in front of Nabi in a choke position, "YOU SHOOT ME AND BOTH OF THEM DIE ALONG WITH ME!"

'Time for plan B,' thought Dethkake. He took his mini bass blaster out of his pocket and proceeded to crawl towards Voice.

Nabi expertly put on the movie hero act of standing down, but kept the charge up on his tank. Began his victory speech, "You have proven to be too much of a nuisance to be of any use to me, boy! You shall die here tonight!"

"But it's still day time-"  
"BE QUIET, BOY!"

'A couple of more seconds,' thought Dethkake as he slowly stood up just out of sight from Voice. He held the mini blaster right next to Voice's ear and pressed the button.

The great part about what Dethkake does in his spare time is make genius inventions out of spare parts of his usual primary works. In this case it came out to be a "Sonic Mini Bass Blaster."  
The great thing about the Sonic Mini Bass Blaster is that it would later be discovered by the Equestrian military about half a century from now and be used for individual incapacitation for stealth operations. It created a small but unbearably loud bass blast that covered the same area around the head of the victim it was used against. Side effects usually caused permanent hearing loss and instant bleeding ears. The best part? It couldn't be heard by anyone nearby. Dethkake would go up as the greatest military musical genius of the century.

Voice instantly dropped Octavia and Vinyl. And grasped at his ears. Octavia quickly grabbed Vinyl and got back to where she originally tended to Vinyl, outside the battle. And Dethkake rolled away.

"NOW WOULD BE A GREAT TIME, NABI!"

His answer was a powerful bass blast to Voice's form.

The shockwave created trees to bend backward, and the weaker, thinner ones, to completely snap in half. The blast that actually came out could be seen as white light with a blue outline of musical energy hit Voice square in the chest.

Voice was no more.

Time: 2230, two days later  
Location: Ponyville Hospital

Vinyl awoke with a start, "Nabi!"

She looked around the room and only saw the innards of a hospital ward. Next to her on another bed, sat Dethkake with a broken left hood and a bandaged shoulder.

She on the other hand had multiple broken ribs and one broken leg. Not to mention the multiple lacerations on her back.

There were no doctors present, only Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Nabi and Octavia and some lab equipment…wait…Princess Celestia, Princess Luna?

"Yo?" said Nabi.

"Oh…nothing," muttered Vinyl only with a slight blush.

Princess Celestia spoke, "It seems you have destroyed your nemesis with music, which I find somewhat amusing. You have done yourselves and this nation a great favor. I am forever grateful."

"That reminds me, Princess Celestia, doesn't this country have a military?"

"Yes, but it is very small, not well trained, and not well funded. The highest trained soldiers we have is the royal guard."  
"Ah."

"Wait," said Vinyl suddenly, "Where are the doctors or even nurses?"

This time Dethkake spoke, "You see when I built the tank, I had not tested anything, among what I had not tested was the maxout blast of the tank's side effects. That blast was so loud and affective in its own way that without the protection of the safety earplugs I designed, anypony within a mile of the blast would pass out. They would most likely waking up with something medical scientists have never thought about before. Audio-induced Amnesia So Nabi is being kept a secret again on his behalf."  
"That's just silly," replied Vinyl.  
"What is? Nabi being secretive or the Audio induced Amnesia."  
"This Audio induced Am-something. It just sounds so stupid."  
"Hey," said Nabi, "I think it's stupid too, but I think it's a good opportunity just not to be known for a while."

"Whatever, so Nabi. What're we gunna do when I get out of the hospital?"  
Nabi thought for a moment, "I don't know, I've been thinking for a while. I think I'd like to travel this world. I don't know much about it, and I'd think it'd be nice to learn about the world."  
Dethkake, "That sounds like fun, can I come too?"  
"Don't see why not."  
"Vinyl how about you?"  
Vinyl thought for a moment, "What about Octavia?"  
Octavia, quiet for the duration of the whole conversation finally spoke up, "Oh please, I'll be fine here on my own, it'll be fine. Go for it!"  
"Well, okay Nabi, I'm in."

And now for getting permission…

"Princess Celestia may we-"  
"You may, and as Princess and ruler of Equestria, I pronounce Nabi Cresci the human, Vinyl Scratch the Unicorn, and Dethkake the unicorn as official Ambassadors and travelers on behalf of the Equestrian government. You have my permission."

Celestia, before leaving went to Nabi and spoke softly in his ear, "When you start your journey, take a look at your back. Don't look now; give it a day or two."

And with that, Celestia left, stating she had to leave for Canterlot. After she left the conversation once again picked up. Nabi was slightly confused but decided to abide by Celestia's request. Princess Luna, who had been silent the entire time, took Nabi aside into another room, stating it was something that he and she were to only know. Once they were in privacy, Luna locked the door with magic.

Nabi wasn't quite sure what the Princess of the night wanted with him, at least he assumed the alicorn in front of him was that princess. He had not seen or read much about her since his coming here. He only read that she had recently returned about fifteen years prior after being imprisoned on her own moon for a millennia. He waited for her to speak. He did not want to offend, seeing as her own habits and traditions were probably different from Equestria's today.

"We know little about thou currently, but at the same time we believe to know much about thou. It confuses us so. But if the tome I hath read prior are true, then we have a gift for you," she said.

'Ye old English…fancy,' he thought.

"Well, uhh…Okay. I'm just going to not question the first sentence. What is this gift?" he asked.

Her horn began to glow for a few moments before behind her she levitated a three foot long dark purple sword. It had a white handle and three diamond shapes on the side of the base of the blade and on the pommel. It was incredibly simple if it were supposed to be a royal sword.

"Mine sword shalt travel with thou on thy travels," she said, "Use it only when thou most require it, such as in a life and death situation, but not petty sword play. Do you accept?"

Nabi couldn't really see a reason for saying no, so he just resorted to a concise response, "Yes, I do."

Luna muttered a few words under her breath and the sword glowed for a fraction of a second before levitating it into a sheath and placing it over Nabi's back.

"Thy sword is now thou's," she said curtly before walking out, not saying anything else.

Nabi looked back on his new weapon, not sure what to make of it other than it was insanely sharp. He made his way back to Vinyl and Dethkake's room.

They didn't question him about the sword.

"Well okay, when do we leave?" asked Vinyl?

Nabi looked at Dethkake. Dethkake nodded.

Nabi smiled, "Right now."

Nabi gave Vinyl another dose of morphine, picked her up, and left, followed by Dethkake on a crutch.

"Does ponyville hospital staff even know were here?" asked Vinyl.  
"Nope," replied Nabi.

"Where's the tank?" Asked Dethkake.  
"My pocket."  
"What's in your pocket?"  
"Everything."  
"Noted."  
"Where we off to first?"

A pause…  
"I read it in a map somewhere. North East, to the Crystal Pony Kingdom."

And with Vinyl Scratch on his back, and Dethkake following behind, they set off for the Semi-known land.

… After about two and a half days of walking they reached their first great sight and obstacle.

The trio stared upon the largest and tallest mountains ever to have existed, which separated Equestria from the Crystal Pony Kingdom.

Vinyl looked upon them in slight awe, "Nabi, what are these? I haven't seen or heard about them ever… at least I don't think so."

Nabi grinned, "Vinyl, Dethkake, WELCOME TO THE AURORA MOUNTAINS!"

…

To be continued…

…

A/n: Longest chapter ever, eh? I thought it'd be nice. I did strip out a few things I might've wanted to add in here a few months ago, but I thought this story took way too long to complete, and I wanted to start on the next one which would get more into the story of the whole series this is a part of. I'm still not exactly sure what I should call the series. I'll get it soon, but the temporary name for it will be "Bleu Blanc Rouge" which also happens to be the title of the next story. The temporary name might become permanent too.

Also, I noticed I didn't really include a description at all about Dethkake the Canterlot Technician. I'm just going to think up a physical description in my head now… Cyan, with blue eyes, black hair, unicorn, and an Atom for a cutie mark. He wears glasses on occasion and has an odd messed up hair and tail style.

Dethkake is based off of my internet friend, Tim (Tym in this story). Tim's internet name has varied over the years but now is "Dethkake" so that's what I chose as his Pony character name. He's Dethkake I's great great great… grandson and more or less does the same thing.

Also, Mad respect for Kenneth J. Fairfax, US Ambassador to Kazakhstan, who I hope I never speak to about this story.

Robyn Cresci is a real person, however, her last name as well as mine shown here (Cresci) is not our real surnames. She is based upon herself.  
Tym is a real person, based upon his "Autistic" self. His real name is Tim.  
Linda Frost is a real person who is based upon herself.  
Stephane Sarkozy is a fictional character who is based upon only the friend's personality, his name however, has been changed in this story.  
Robyn Sarkozy is a fictional character who is based upon only a friend's personality, her name however, has been changed in this story.  
Ben Faust is a fictional character based off of someone I used to really hate with a passion. I won't tell.

As a final note, I strongly advise any who read this far in my story to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read this story ( s/7731389/1/) Love and War, by Annonymous74. It is the BEST story I have ever read on this website and advise all to read it. After all, my series is based in Love and War's Universe. And yes I did get permission.

With best regards,

Nabi Cresci


	13. Le Epilogue: Some last minute 'splainin

Nabi's Adventures  
« Why is everything so complicated? »  
All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff

Chapter: Epilogue

Well it HAD been two days, like Celestia said. He sat in his own tent, Dethkake and Vinyl in their respective tents as well. They had been in the Aurora Mountains for the past day and a half doing three things: Talking about themselves, admiring the scenery of the mountain range, including the half broken Grand Bridge (Which the three knew little about), and getting lost. It was mostly getting lost, but they had a good time, knowing they had no important places to be.

He slid his shirt off his chest, the cotton dirty, and flung the shirt to a corner of the tent. He looked down and realized something he had been wearing for a long time and had completely forgotten about. His US Air Force dog tags. He had bought them over the internet from some official military website and used them for sort of a motivation whenever he felt like quitting. He looked at the pair of tags on his chest and read them. Usually Dog tags were a pair that was printed exactly the same, name, birthdate, everything. This time though they were not alike…far from it in fact. One read his usual printing:  
Cresci, Nabi A.  
XXX-XX-XXXX AF  
O POS  
Agnostic

But the other had completely different printing which read,

Gard, Angel N.  
XXX-XX-XXXX PDF  
O POS  
Celestial

It kind of freaked him out a bit; but then again, he was used to the unusual happening. What with…world of talking ponies…G-man…Voice…A tank that shoots music…yeah.

He set down his dogtags back on his chest and fumbled around for his Void Cube which lay around somewhere in his tent. It took him a full minute to find it as he was sitting on it. He opened it up and looked for something that could work as a mirror.

…

And of course, Tym being a genius, there was one… sort of… it was more a photo app, but it could work the same way. Nabi made sure there was enough lighting on his back, and steadied his cube away from his chest, but facing toward it. He was quite anxious to know why he needed to look at his back. Celestia had been quite adamant about it.

He pressed something in the cube and it made a slight clicking noise, as if taking a picture. He brought the cube around back in front of him to look at what exactly was so interesting about his back.

Looking at it was definitely very interesting…and surprising.

The US Air Force logo was plastered across his back, except it was colored differently, and had different wording on the bottom. It held Princess Celestia's theme colors and the bottom stated "Pegasi Defense Force."

He grimaced slightly, not sure what to make of it. It was a randomly appearing tattoo of something to do with the Pegasi Defense Force on his back, but it wasn't really doing anything. Well of course it wouldn't do anything, it's a tattoo, but it just randomly appeared one day; surely that was important? Unless he got really drunk one night and got a tattoo…but that would make even less sense.

He decided he would get some rest. Hopefully they would make it out of the mountains tomorrow to actually go see someplace…preferably the Crystal Pony Kingdom.

He took one last look at his most personal belongings, Luna's sword, the Cube, and his dog tags.

And then he slipped away into the dream world.

What he saw had no face.

A/N: OKAY! Truly working on the sequel now! Not much more to say then that…maybe I should make my intro and outro of Author's notes more structured. I like the way certain other authors do their thing, so I may do that…starting with music I listened to during his chapter I suppose?

PSY – Gangnam Style is Hardstyle  
Ephixa – I'm a Raver  
Ephixa – Hardstyle Rising  
Ephixa – Blood Pressure  
Ephixa – Escapism  
Ephixa – Down With the Radio  
Omnipony – My little Changeling


End file.
